It's all in good fun
by Gakaigal
Summary: Sleepovers 'MY butt is NOT big' always turn out 'have you not seen the weather? Honestly woman' to be more 'IT'S THE SQUEAKY THING' than you bargain for. Sakura and her friends, are in for a week of romance, destruction, jealousy, and fun.MANY PAIRINGS CP
1. Surprises, yeah!

**Yo! This is my very first fanfic! I'm so excited i finally started one. It's taken me forever to actually start. I know they say you should only write when you feel it come to you, but i think some of my best stories are the ones i put effort into, you know?? Well, i hope you like it! I'm sorry, It's not incredibly short, but it's not all that long either. Sorry! I'm going to try and make the next chapters longer so please don't worry about the length! Anyways, on with the story!!**

**Maca-roni (my nickname)- YAY! On with the story!!**

**Shikamaru- Troublesome woman...**

**Maca-roni- Shika!! YOUR SO MEAN!!**

**Shikamaru- Troublesom**

**Maca-roni- meanie...T.T...what a drag...**

**Shikamaru- That's my line troublesome woman...**

**Maca-roni- ...i don't own naruto!**

(_this is thought)_

(this is regular)

**(this is inner)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one- Surprises, yeah!**

She sat in silence with her knees pressed up to her chest and her feet resting on the bench beneath her.

She stared out groggily at the pouring down rain and the empty streets of Konoha. If there was one thing she didn't intend on , it was this damn rain. Actually, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and her had planned on shopping (as usual).

This was supposed to be a special shopping trip though, considering Temari was in town for the first time in months. It was strange how close they were to Temari; I mean, she is three years older than them, but that didn't change a thing. She joined their little group when Konkuro decided he was sick of her tailing him around when they visited Konoha, thus he dumped her with them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when cool mist brushed her face and bare arm. The wind picked up and carried more of a chill with it causing bumps to form on her arms and shivers to run through her body.

She sighed and closed her eyes, getting lost in her own little world once more.

She sat for about two minutes before hearing a high pitched howling sound to the south. Her eyes shot open and started searching the sky, hoping her ears were playing tricks on her. But sure enough, the sky had a green tint to it and the howling she heard only got louder.

What Sakura Haruno heard was a tornado warning, and oh boy, did she _hate _tornadoes.

She bolted up and ran inside locking the door behind her.

She was absolutely terrified of tornadoes and on top of that she was home alone.

'_Oh god, today just keeps getting worse and worse…eeek!!'_ Sakura thought to herself until she was interrupted by her house phone ringing. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then she went to answer her phone.

'_good thing the phone still works, so far' _

She quickly picked up the phone, "hello?"

" f-f-forehead?" came the voice on the other end.

"huh? Ino-pig?? Is that you?" she questioned even though the answer was obvious by the reply she got from 'hello'.

"s-sakura, I-I'm home a-alone a-and I-I'm s-s-scared. Could I-I c-come o-over n-now??" a very stuttery Ino asked apparently scared out of her wits.

"uh, sure Ino. It'll be nice to have company now. You can stay the night if you'd like to, just in case the storm continues through the night." Sakura replied, acting as if she was doing Ino a favor, but it was technically Ino doing _Sakura_ the favor. Sakura didn't want to be left alone during this storm either, so Ino would be a great distraction from the storm.

Ino replied with a stuttered thanks and hung up to start her way over.

Once Sakura hung up the phone she sat down on her couch and started flipping through the channels on the T.V. to keep from brooding over the storm outside.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on Sakura's front door. She jumped up a little startled and pranced for her front door, excited to finally have company.

She opened it expecting to see a shaking Ino, but instead she opened it to see four soaking wet figures standing on her doorstep. She glanced from left to right examining the faces the figures held, she was knocked out of her staring when a cold and apparently annoyed voice interrupted her.

"Are you just going to stare, or will you invite us in, it's freezing out her." Neji replied with his usual cold and stoic self.

"Oh, uh…yeah sorry. I'm just surprised, I only expected Ino." Sakura answered as she stepped aside to let her now wet friends enter her warm and dry house.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Ino stepped into the house walking quite funny considering their clothes were heavy from the rain. Sakura was about to ask what they were doing here when Ino suddenly busted out in tears.

"I'm a-all w-w-_hic_-wet a-and _hic_ cooooooold!" Ino cried as she slumped over while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Ino don't cry. Let's just get you into a nice warm bath and then into some dry clothes okay?" Sakura replied slightly feeling sorry for the wet Ino, and slightly feeling annoyed that she was crying over something so stupid.

Ino replied with a "uhuh" drowned in sobs. Then followed Sakura to the bathroom. Once Sakura got a warm bath started for Ino she left her and went to her other waiting guests.

"So, how'd you all end up at my place?" Sakura asked team 8 as they stood there looking like they had no idea what to do next. I mean, they did just show up randomly at Sakura's doorstep without a warning or invitation.

"It's all Lee's fault" Neji replied sending a glare Lees way. Lee retorted by throwing one of his infamous poses and reciting something about being youthful, blah blah blah. Sakura and Neji ignored Lee and turned to Tenten who started the explanation to how Lee once again got them in an embarrassing situation.

"Well, we were all out training on our training grounds when it started to get cloudy. Neji stated that we should head home, but that baka over there" Tenten tilted her head towards the preoccupied Lee " Insisted we stay and get in a few more minutes of practice. By the time we actually started on our way home it was already drizzling. Then we encountered five cats stuck in five fricken different trees." Tenten's voice started to form into a frustrated yell "How the HELL, do FIVE cats get stuck at the SAME time in FIVE different TREES?!?" She was huffing and puffing and screaming by now, but was soon calmed down when she realized the stares she was obtaining. "oh, sorry. Anyways, Lee made us help them and then we were on our way home, once again. But no, we couldn't get home just yet cause we were once again stopped. We ran into Ino cowering under some ones front porch. She said she was on her way over here so we decided to help her get over here before she passed out from fear. I didn't know she was that afraid of a measly storm." Tenten finally finished her long explanation.

"Wow, um…okay. Well then, I guess I should get you guys some dry clothes of some sort." Sakura replied while turning to go get dry clothes.

She returned with three robes that belonged to her mother, father, and herself. She handed the one that belonged to her father to neji, the one that belonged to herself to Tenten, and the one that belonged to her mother to Lee. All three retreated to different rooms to change out of their wet clothes so Sakura could wash them.

Once they were all in their robes and the clothes were in the washer they all sat down on Sakura's couch. Only then did Sakura really take notice to what Lee and Neji actually have on. Lee was in her mother's robe which was a red maroon color that had frilly lace around the edges. Lee looked hilarious in such a girly robe. Though she had to admit, even that was better than his usual green getup.

Then there was Neji, who was in her father's robe. Of course her father couldn't be normal and have a simple robe, but instead he had a black robe with a picture of a female body in a two piece bathing suit on it. So it made the wearer of the robe appear as though they had a body that of a female. Oh boy, was Sakura's inner dying of laughter. Only a small smile appeared on her face for the boys and Tenten to see.

Tenten had on a pink robe with light pink cherry blossoms on it. It was relatively normal. So Tenten didn't look so out of character.

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Ino busted into the room with her loud and annoying voice. "WELL, THAT WAS SOO NICE FOREHEAD! THAKS!" She was referring to the bath.

"Jeez Ino, why do you have to yell? We're all right here you know." Sakura replied while rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Yeah yeah, Sorry. So, are they all staying the night too?" Ino asked a little confused considering she though the other three would be heading home by now.

" Oh, I didn't even think of that. I suppose that won't be a problem though." Sakura replied with a shocked expression. She didn't have to worry about her parents minding at all because she was doing this for a good reason, she didn't want her friends to die in a tornado on there way home when they could simply stay at her house where it's safe. Plus, they're supposed to be gone till next week. They had left to visit one of her relatives far away. So if they did mind, well, they just wouldn't be finding out.

"We'll just go home after our clothes are dry." Neji replied bluntly. Earning a jab in the side from Tenten.

"Yeah right! I'm not walking home in that weather, and neither are you or Lee!" Tenten exclaimed apparently aggravated that he'd simply risk their life like that.

"Yes, I am." Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he replied.

"NO. You. Are. Not." Tenten hissed at him as he scoffed at her.

"hn." Neji rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch knowing he'd be staying a while.

* * *

**Okay! So that was my first chapter! How'd you like it?? I'd love to know! Also, if it seems as though i'm dissing some of the characters in here...i'm not, cause i love them all!! Hehe!! **

**Maca-roni- Say it shika!**

**Shikamaru- No...i'm sleeping...**

**Maca-roni- No your not! Say it!!**

**Shikamaru- grummbles fine...**review** please...**

**Maca-roni- YAY! Thanks!! **

**I hope you liked the story!! So please review like shika said!! hehe!**


	2. Pizza's for sleepovers, not ramen, yeah!

**Yo! Second chapter, yeah! I'm so thankful to daisherz365 because she was the first one to review! Let me not forget, the ONLY ONE so far too! Is my story really all that bad?!? T.T...well on with the story i suspose. **

**Maca-roni-- I've only had one reviewwww...T.T...**

**Gaara-- I think it's cause i'm not in it...**

**Maca-roni-- Hmmm...maybe your right! Do you want a cookie?**

**Gaara-- No.**

**Maca-roni-- But you looooove coookies!!! **

**Gaara-- I'de rather be in your story.**

**Maca-roni-- Awwh! Your so sweet!! but no. **

**Gaara-- Your mean.**

**Maca-roni-- No i'm not! Look, i'll even let you say the disclaimer!!**

**Gaara-- Fine...Maca-roni doesn't own Naruto...but she owns me.**

**Maca-roni-- Hehe! Yay yup!!**

**Shikamaru-- Troublesome woman...**

**Maca-roni-- SHIKAMARU!!**

**Hehe, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, since that's settled, why don't we find something to do?" Ino made it more of a statement than a question. 

"First things first Ino. Is anyone hungry?" I haven't had dinner yet and it's already 7:00." Sakura finished with a blush and a slight grumble from her stomach.

"Oh, now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since breakfast." Tenten replied entering a thinking pose with her hand made into a first and her head resting upon it.

"Hn. Don't trouble yourself Sakura. We'll be fine till we all go home." Neji once again replied for himself and both of his team mates. He then got a painful jab in his side from Tenten's elbow.

"I SAID, I was hungry!" Tenten glared at Neji and he turned his head to look the other direction.

'_Who does she think she is?_ Neji question himself in thought as he stared at the wall still feeling Tenten drill holes into the back of his head with her glare.

'**I didn't see you disobeying what she said, hmm, that's a little suspicious.' **Neji's inner replied with a smirk.

'_shut up, it's nothing. I just don't feel like arguing with her right now.' _Neji KNEW it was nothing more than that.

"Okay then. What would you guys like?" Sakura asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, I know! We should order a pizza!" Ino giggled under the excitement of getting pizza. She loved the idea of pizza with everyone staying the night and all. She figured it was just like a sleepover with guys and all sleepovers had to have the usual pizza.

Sakura simply didn't even know if Ino contained a brain she rarely used anymore. "Uh, Ino? Who do you think is stupid enough to deliver a pizza in this weather? No one with a brain, that's for sure."

"Oh, fine!" Ino huffed, "We'll just go pick it up!"

Everyone slapped their hands to their forehead. Except for Ino and Lee of course, who thought it was a great idea.

"I settle my case." Sakura replied dully while rubbing the red hand mark on her forehead. "I'll just make some ramen. It's quick and easy."

"okay." Tenten gleamed at the thought of finally getting some food.

"Hn." Neji scolded himself for refusing to argue with Tenten. He was now stuck staying the night at Sakura's with Tenten, Ino, and Lee. He was NOT jumping for joy.

"But I wanted piiizza!" Ino whined as she slumped into the chair in Sakura's living room that rested against the large window.

"Okay, great. I'll get right to it." With that Sakura disappeared into the kitchen to make their dinner.

* * *

"That was delicious Sakura-Chan!" Lee Exclaimed with a huge grin. Just finishing his last bite of ramen. " You're an excellent cook!" 

"Lee, it was instant ramen, she didn't do anything but heat it up on the stove." Ino retorted as she stared gloomily at her half eaten ramen. She was clearly disappointed that she hadn't gotten pizza.

Tenten sucked down 2 bowls of ramen while Neji barley touched his one..

A few moments later the dishes were cleaned up, clothes were in the dryer, and they were all sitting in the living room watching Legally blonde. Yes, legally blonde. Ino had decided on the movie, and since no one wanted to hear her complaining anymore, they just agreed to it.

Ino sat in the chair in front of the window, Tenten, Neji, and Lee sat on the couch, while Sakura sat on the floor leaning against the couch.

The movie was defiantly loud enough. Ino claimed she had to hear every little bit of the movie, and if you talked, beware of the rath of an angry Ino.

'_Huh? What was that noise?' _Sakura thought to her self, but unconsciously asked her inner.

'**It was probably your speakers getting ready to blow.' **Her inner replied sarcastically.

'_Oh, whatever. Never mind then.'_ She always got fed up with her inners stupid comments.

After a few more moments of watching Ino's lovely pick of a movie, Sakura's ears started to pick up on a slight noise that resembled a bird running into a closed window. Only this noise was every 15 seconds or so, and started to get louder.

All of a sudden there was quite a loud bang and everyone directed their attention to the window behind the chair. Ino jumped up and ran over to the couch keeping her frightened stare on the window. Everyone sat in silence staring at the window, when out of no where Naruto's head shot up abruptly with his hair now drooping from the rain and covering his eyes slightly. He didn't look to happy, but you could still sense the energy he held.

Everyone jumped a little, except of course, the Hyuuga Prodigy Neji. He just simply sat there at Tenten clinged onto his left are and Lee on his right.

Sakura stood up and walked to the window and opened it. Naruto instantly yelled sakura's name and threw his hands up in the air in an action looking as though her were going to give her a hug. The abrupt movement caused him to lose his balance and he toppled over and fell on his butt.

Sakura glanced down and noticed Sasuke also on his butt. "What are you two doing here? Wait, What are you two doing out there in that weather?" Sakura scolded appearing a little motherly.

"Well, we tried ringing your doorbell, but you didn't answer, and we had to get your attention somehow. So we decided to throw rocks at you window, but you didn't hear that either. So I stood on Sasuke's shoulders to reach your window. That's when you saw us, opened your window, I screamed, lost my balance, and then we both fell over, heh!" Naruto explained rubbing the back up his head with his right hand.

"Naruto! What I meant is what are you doing at my house in the first place? Ah-- never mind that, just come inside. I'll open the front door." Sakura closed and locked her window then went to the front door to let in Sasuke and Naruto.

She welcomed them in and they quickly accepted.

"So, what are you guys doing her?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips showing she wanted an answer.

"The dobe dragged me here." Sasuke replied bluntly while stuffing his hands in his front pockets.

"Okay, so Naruto, why did you uh, drag him here?" Sakura asked trying to push them to give her a detailed reason.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. We knew your parents were out of town and wanted to make sure you were okay. Due to the storm and all." Naruto gave Sakura one of his huge and lopsided grins and he responded.

"You mean YOU, wanted to make sure she was alright. You just dragged me along." Sasuke quickly added in. Making sure she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh, well thank you. I'm doing great. I have everyone here for company." Sakura pulled Naruto into a big hug for his thoughtfulness and then pointed to the others still sitting on the couch.

"I didn't even notice you guys there." Naruto added as he jogged over to talk to them.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked, as she gleamed over towards him.

"Hn." Sasuke hated when someone cared about him. That meant he had to explain things and try and act nicer so they'd stop asking him if he was alright.

"Okay! So I'm assuming you guys are staying too?" Sakura questioned turning more towards the direction of Naruto.

"Really? Can we?" Naruto asked, obviously happy over the fact he gets to be with his friends.

"Of cour--"

Sakura was cut off by a bothered Sasuke. "Why would we need to stay? We're fine on our own."

"Well, I'm not letting you go out in that weather, so your staying." Sakura commanded while placing both fists on her hips.

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke smirked back at her actions.

'_Does she really think she any say so in what I do and where I go?' _Sasuke asked himself.

'**Apparently so, looks that way.' **His inner replied for him smirking at the Sakura standing before his outer.

"Humph! Fine, if you wanna die out there then be my guest." Sakura gently cooed at him while he crossed his arms across his chest in defeat.

"Hn."

"That's what I though." Sakura winked, then pulled him and Naruto into her room to get them into some dry and clean clothes.

* * *

**I apologize for any OOC, i try my best! I'm also sorry for this chapter being shorter than the last. I'll try to make them longer, but i'm not sure if it'll happen. Each chapter will probrably be around this length, give or take. Well, thanks for reading, yeah!**

**Maca-roni--You know what to do!**

**Gaara and Shikamaru-- Please review!**

**Maca-roni-- That's right, yeah!**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to know what you think, even if it's flames, yeah!!**


	3. Ridiculous, yeah!

**Yo! So i'm sorry for the wait, but i've been a little busy lately, yeah. Okay, so i'm telling you now that their is going to be some OOC, i'm just warning you now, yeah. I'm not completely sure if you'll consider what's in this story is OOC, but there will be some eventually, yeah. Thanks for the reviews by the way! Okay, on with the story.**

**Maca-roni--Hehe, i like writing this story, yeah!**

**Neji-- Since when do i allow Tenten to boss me around?**

**Maca-roni-- Since i started writing this story, yeah. **

**Neji-- Hn, i don't like it.**

**Tenten-- DEAL WITH IT!!**

**Neji-- (sweatdrop) She can be scary...**

**Maca-roni-- Hehe, sometimes, yeah!**

**Tenten-- WHAAAT?!?**

**Maca-roni and Neji-- (sweatdrop)**

**Boom, bang, ooowwww's!**

**Maca-roni-- T.T yeah.**

**Tenten-- Maca-roni doesn't own Naruto : 3**

**Neji-- What she said.**

**Tenten-- Damn straight, now, role over.**

**Neji-- (rolls over and even adds in a beg)**

**Tenten-- OOOH!! Good neji-kun!! (pats head)**

**Maca-roni-- Eh? okay, on with the story, yeah!**

**Enjoy! YEAH!**

* * *

"Okay. So we need to get you some dry clothes. I suppose you guys could try and where my dad's stuff while I wash your clothes." Sakura offered as she walked from her room to her mom and dad's across the hall.

" You dobe. We're not even supposed to be here. Why did you tell her we came to see if she was alright?" Sasuke shot a glare naruto's way as he leaned against Sakura's bedroom wall.

"Well--" Sakura walked in once again holding two long t-shirts and a couple of basketball shorts. She had no idea why her father would have basketball shorts, but whatever.

Naruto shut-up as soon as she entered and Sasuke stood up straight.

She tossed the clothes to Naruto and Sasuke. " Well, that's all I could find. Neji, Tenten, and Lee have the robes. So while I wash your clothes you'll have to wear these."

Naruto and Sakura left her room to let Sasuke change. On the way back to the living room with the others Naruto dispersed into the bathroom.

"What the heck? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, surprise clearly in her voice. She looked towards the couch where Konkuro, Temari, and Sai sat chatting with Ino.

"Oh, hi Sakura!" Temari greeted as she jumped up and ran over to give Sakura a hug.

"Hey." Konkuro and Sai said in union.

"Uh, hey? Uhm, okay, are you guys staying too?" Sakura simply hugged Temari back and looked at Konkuro with a face asking for an explanation.

"Yeah I guess. We're not going back out there." He said as he glanced out the window to check-up on the weather outside. "Sorry we came over without warning. Our power went out so Temari said we should come over here considering your side of the town still has power." He took his eyes off the window and focused them back onto Sakura's confused expression.

"Then why is he here? He has his own place, and I'm sure it still has power." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Sai.

"I can't help that I was over at their place when the power went out ugly. I didn't want to go home, that'd just be boring. So I came over here with them." He replied with retort running with his words.

"Stop calling me ugly!" Sakura huffed.

While Sakura was 'greeting' her new guests, Sasuke was having a little fun of his own.

* * *

'_Hmm, so this is Sakura's room.' _Sasuke let a grin escape across his face. He glanced around the room looking from her bed with, of course, pink sheets and comforter. 

'**I wonder if she has a diary.' **

'_It's not like we're gonna find out.' _Sasuke rolled his eyes at his inners stupidity.

'**Oh come on, it's not like she's going to catch you. She wouldn't dare walk in cause she thinks you're getting dressed.'**

'_Hn, I suppose I could at least look to see if she has one. Doesn't mean I have to read it though.' _

His inner was absolutely appalled. **'Okay honestly, what would be the point in looking for one in the first place if your not going to eve read it?' **

'_Whatever, I won't look for one then.'_ Sasuke could care less if he read Sakura's diary or not. He just wanted to get out of these wet clothes, so he did.

He was about to open the door to leave Sakura's room untouched when something very disturbing interrupted him. **'I think your scarred.'**

Sasuke's eye twitched at this comment. An Uchiha was never scarred of anything.

'_Fine, I'll look for a fricken diary.'_

His inner just grinned, he knew he his the spot.

Sasuke went to the first place he suspected a diary to be, her bedside table. He opened the first drawer and, _'Bingo!'_.

He found a pink hard covered book with her name printed across it in italics. A soft red ribbon was hanging out at the end of the book about half way through the journal.

'**Go to her last entry.'**

'_Okay, but why?' _He grabbed out the diary and sat on the side of her bed, his back facing the door.

'**Because it's the most recent, meaning the juicy stuff she's written in her is most likely the same she's feeling now. You know, the same feelings and all.' **His inner replied quickly, wanting to get to the diary as soon as possible.

'_Oh, whatever.' _He flipped pages to where the red ribbon was.

_**Dear diary **_(A/N Lame I know, but whatever, yeah** : 3**)

_**Sasuke called me weak again today, I honestly can't stand when the good for nothing jerk calls me weak. He thinks he's all high and mighty, but he doesn't realize the only thing he's got going for him is his good looks. The girls that aren't all gung-ho about him are the ones with common sense. All of his fan-girls are just to stupid and hung up on his looks to realize what a jerk he is. Anyways, enough about him. My spirits were lifted quite a bit after Sasuke called me weak though. I was moping in the park when Kiba walked by with Akamaru. He claimed he was simply taking Akamaru for a walk and then noticed me, but I saw him earlier taking Akamaru out for a walk, so him 'noticing' me wasn't a coincidence. I think, no, I HOPE, he planned on meeting me there. I've taken a liking to him now a days. He was so sweet and he cheered me up just by being there, he really made me happy. I think I could completely get over Sasuke if I just spend more time with Kiba. I don't know, I guess we'll see. Till next time.**_

_**Sakura**_

'_What the hell?!? Kiba? What. The. Hell!' _Sasuke was, for the most part, speechless.

'**You drove her away yourself baka.' **

"This is, RIDIC--" **(A/N: Ridiculous, yeah)**

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Sasuke spun around to see Sai standing at the door with the biggest Your-so-doing-what-I-tell-you-from-now-on-if-you-don't-want-anyone-to-know look spread across his face.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke was now standing and glaring daggers as Sai.

Sai just simply twirled a key around his fingers and smiled his devilish I'm-up-to-something smile.

"So, what's that in your hands Sasuke?" Sai entered the room, shut and, locked the door.

"Nothing." Sasuke hissed at sigh and continued his piercing stare.

"Oh? I believe your holding Sakura's diary." Sai replied innocently and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. Okay Uchiha, I _know_ you wouldn't want dear Sakura to find out about this little incident, so I'm going to offer you a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"Yes, a proposition. You've got to do every request I ask of you. No matter how stupid and ridiculous it may be." Sai placed his hands behind his head, quite satisfied that he caught the Sasuke in such an embarrassing state.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then simply 'Hned', knowing his defeat.

"Okay, shall we?" Sai opened the door for him and Sasuke to take their leave.

Sasuke placed the diary back in it's rightful place, grabbed his wet clothes, and then Sai and him made there way to the others.

Sasuke was simply dreading what Sai had in mind, and OH boy, did Sai have quite a lot in mind.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Kiba **_

"KIBA!!!"

"Yeah mom?" Kiba ran down to his front door to find his mom holding her favorite pair of shoes.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She screamed and held her shoes in his face.

"Eh? It looks like your shoes." He stood there with a confused look for a couple seconds, then crinkled up his nose.

"Oh my god! You've got some horrid smelling feet mom!" He grabbed his nose with his fingers to keep out the smell.

His mom's face was steaming red, and he swore he could see heat and smoke rising.

"THAT'S NOT MY FEET KIBA!! YOUR DOG PEED ON MY SHOES!! MY EX-PEN-SIVE SHOES!!" She hollered and screamed and waved her arms about.

"Oh? Sorry."

"SORRY?? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY??"

"Uh…yeah?"

"KIIIBA!! GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR DOG!!" She screamed and pointed towards the door.

"WHAT? Your kicking me OUT?!?" He stared in disbelief at his fuming mother.

"NO! TAKE YOUR DOG OUT TO THE BATHROOM!!"

"Have you not seen the weather? Honestly woman!"

"Woman? WOMAN? STAY OUT UNTIL YOU EARN RESPECT." With that she threw Kiba and Akamaru out into the brewing storm.

* * *

**Yo! Okay, so that was my third chapter, yeah. I hope you liked it, yeah! **

**Maca-roni-- Say it boys, yeah!**

**Kiba-- I. Hate. you.**

**Maca-roni-- Why, yeah?**

**Kiba-- You made my mommy hate meeee!!**

**Maca-roni-- Mommy, yeah??**

**Kiba-- Whatever!**

**Maca-roni-- Okay, say it, yeah!!**

**Kiba-- Fine, Please review (grummbles)**

**Maca-roni- Sorry Kiba, yeah!**

**Okay, so please review, yeah! Every review will give a piece of clothing to the Kiba is homeless foundation, yeah! Hehe, not really, yeah! You know, some places far away believe the more reviews the authors get, the faster they update, yeah! Hehe, Please Review, yeah!**


	4. Click, Flash, let the games begin, yeah!

**Yo! My fourth chapter, yeah! Okay, i forgot to mention it before, but they're all 15, except for Tenten, Neji, and Lee, who are 16, Konkuro who's 17, and Temari who's 18, yeah. Sorry for not adding this sooner, un. Okay, so on with the story, yeah!**

**Maca-roni--I'm tired today, so just shut-up okay, yeah?**

**Gaara--Only if i get a cookie.**

**Maca-roni--Okay, un! (gives Gaara cookie)**

**Gaara--That's more like it, Maca-roni doesn't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

"My butt is NOT big you lecherous PUPPET MASTER!" 

"That's not what spandex boy over here said."

"Oh? Is that right? Lee, I hope you know how to run in that robe!"

"Huh? Why Ino?"

"You wanna know why? I'll show you why!"

"Lee?"

"Uh, yes Neji?"

"Run."

With that, a squealing Lee ran past Sai and Sasuke with a raging mad Ino tailing behind.

"Uhm, what was that all about?" Sai questioned apparently confused.

"Nothing you wanna know about." Sakura was furiously rubbing at her temples, trying to rub away her enormous headache.

"Your evil Kankuro, Lee didn't even know what we were talking about, how would he have been the one to say Ino had a big butt?" Tenten half scolded Kankuro.**(A/N: I've realized i've been spelling Kankuro's name wrong sometimes, un. I put _Konkuro_ with a _o_ and then _Kankuro _with an _a_ which is the right way, yeah. So, sorry if it's spelled wrong sometimes, i know my mistake, i just don't realize it sometimes, sorry, un!)**

"Hey, I'm only protecting my own butt." Kankuro shrugged off the guilt and sighed happily when he heard the high pitched screeching of a tortured Lee, and a maniac laugh from Ino

"Pinky, you throw a pretty boring party." Kankuro yawned sitting on the floor fiddling with anything in sight.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't expecting company. I wouldn't call this a party. More like an unexpected intrusion."

"Whatever, so let's play a game." Kankuro was definatly up for some mischief.

Ino walked in and pushed her loose ends of hair behind her ears, dusted herself off, smiled at everyone and sat down.

"Okay, I could go for a fun game, so what should we play?" Naruto asked, up for a little fun himself.** (A/N: I guess no one cares to know where Lee disappeared to, poor Lee, hehe, un.)**

"Okay, how about spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven?" Kankuro asked with stars gleaming in his eyes.

"Konkuro, your drooling." Temari stated blankly as she threw a tissue over to her perverted younger brother.

"What? Whatever happened to monopoly, or candy land?" Sakura protested with a look of dread.

"You don't want to play Sakura? Why is that?" Kankuro asked with a sad expression.

"N-no, it's just that, ah-- never mind." She shook her head to dismiss the subject.

"I bet she'd play if dog-boy was here" Sasuke grumbled under his breath only for himself to hear.

Unfortunately, Sai heard "What was that Sasuke?" Sai smirked as he caught Sasuke looking down and mumbling something.

"Nothing. Sai." Sasuke hissed at him.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"What the hell? Who could that be now?" Sakura was sick of these unexpected arrivals, but went to answer the door anyways.

She opened it and there stood Kiba. "Huh? Oh, Hi Kiba!" She smiled at him brightly throwing away her bad attitude she had before.

Sasuke cursed inwardly. 

"Mymm-- kimm houmm comm I mmay wmm youm?"

"Kiba, I didn't understand a word you said." Sakura let a quixotic expression form on her face as she tried to decipher his mumbling.

"I said, my mom kicked me out, could I stay with you?" Kiba looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, of course you can!" Sakura stepped to the side and let Kiba enter her house.

Kiba mumbled a 'thanks' and stepped inside.

"Hey Kiba, your just in time to play spin the bottle!" Naruto beamed as he hyperly twitched in his seat on the floor.

"Oh? Why are they all here?" Kiba asked a little shocked to see everyone.

"Uhg, long stories." Sakura replied remembering how each and every one of them showed up. Just thinking about it tired her out.

Everyone formed a circle around Sakura's coffee table in her living room for the game.

"Oh, well I'm going to get Kiba some dry clothes first." Sakura took Kiba's hand and walked up her stairs and to her bedroom.

"Gee, they sure seem close, don't they Sasuke?" Sai slyly let the subject be brought up.

"Hn."

"Oh, so you agree? I figured you'd be jeal--"**(A/N: Jealous, un.)**

Sai was cut off by a high pitched scream of bloody murder.

Sasuke, Sai, Kankuro, Neji, and Tenten ran to Sakura's room.

They got to the door and saw Kiba pushed up against the wall with Sakura clinging onto his shirt for dear life and her face was buried into the crook of his neck.

Kiba's face was that of pure shock with a hew of pink spread across his nose and cheeks.

Then a 'click' was heard and a quick flash lit up Sakura's room.

Everyone looked down to see Naruto kneeling down with a camera placed against his face.

"Gottcha!" Naruto cheered as Sakura pulled away stuttering out a whole load of excuses.

"U-uhm, I-it's n-not w-what I-it l-l-looks l-like!" She started playing with her hair and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, sure. We've got a picture for proof." Kankuro loved this entertainment.

"N-no, I-I'm s-serious!" Sakura squeaked out in protection.

"Okay, whatever Sakura, you and dog-boy huh?" Sai snickered behind Tenten.

"Okay! ENOUGH! It's NOT what it LOOKS LIKE! YOU GOT IT? I simply OPENED my closet and found LEE tied up in THERE! I was STARTLED and grabbed onto the CLOSEST thing, which HAPPENED to be KIBA!! Got it NOW?!?" Sakura was getting pissed of the false accusations.

"Huh? Lee?" Tenten walked in Sakura's room and peaked into her closet.

" How did this happen?" Tenten dragged a tied up and mouth taped Lee out of the closet.

Out of nowhere Ino appeared and started to chuckle as a dark aura completed her creepy appearance.

Lee started to tremble and scream bloody murder at the sight of Ino.

"Heh heh heh, my job here is done." Ino retreated back to the living room while walking backwards with a satisfied look spreading across her face.

"Riiight, let's just go play the game." They all went back to the living room to 'finally' play Kankuro's idea of a 'fun' game.

Kiba got some basketball shorts and a t-shirt to put on as well, then met the rest downstairs.

Sakura threw his clothes into the washer with Naruto and Sasuke's and then gave Tenten, Neji, and Lee their now dry clothes.

They changed and everyone was now seated around the table while Akamaru laid down in the corner of the room.**(A/N: Sorry, i forgot to mention him earlier, well, i did now, un.)**

"Okay, I wanna go first." Kankuro took the bottle and spun it, watching it spin.

"OMG! STOP ALREADY!" Ino screamed at the spinning bottle.

"Calm down Ino, not everything will listen if you yell at it." Tenten was irritated with all the yelling lately.

It spun, and spun, and finally…it stopped.

"No Way. NO Way. NO FRICKEN WAY! NO! FRICKEN! WAY! I'm SO not kissing YOU!" Kankuro stared with disbelief at who the bottle landed on.

Sakura covered her mouth trying to stifle a burst of laughter. "Heh I'm sorry heh Kankuro. You pfft have too he he." Sakura didn't know how much longer she could hold in her laughter. Same with everybody else. Except for Kankuro and the person the bottle landed on.

"No NO NOOO!" Kankuro was screaming out loud as he leaned away from the person he had to kiss. Holding his head as tears streamed down his face.

" He he, PUCKER UP YOU TWO!" Naruto screamed and grabbed Kankuro's and the other persons heads and slammed them together.

Both their lips met and the room went silent.

* * *

**Well that was it, i hope you liked it, yeah! I'm not sure how soon i'll be able to update cause school starts in 2 days, yeah!**

**Maca-roni-- Okay, i'll give you another cookie if you say it, un.**

**Gaara-- Fine, Review please. (Eats cookie happily)**

**Maca-roni-- I love you Gaara, yeah!**

**Gaara-- I know.**

**Kankuro-- I've got a foul taste in my mouth now, I hate you.**

**Maca-roni-- oh, un? Your such a baby, you can't kiss one simple person without freaking out, yeah.**

**Kankuro-- It's not the point that I had to kiss someone, it's WHO i had to kiss you meanie!**

**Maca-roni-- hehe, oh suck it up, un.**

**Okay, review please, un! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review if you liked it, i'd love to know how i'm doing, yeah. So please review, un!**


	5. Teens gone wild emergency center, yeah!

**Yo! I actually had time to write a chapter last night, i was so happy, yeah. I wasn't planning on having the next chapter up so soon, but i got lucky and got some time, un. I have a question for all of you that read this story, yeah. Do any of you know what 'dobe' means, un? I know what 'teme' and 'baka' mean, but i still don't know what 'dobe' means, yeah. So if any of you happen to know, would you please tell me, un? I'd really appreciate it, yeah! Okay, on with the story un.**

**Maca-roni-- So i finaly spilled who Kankuro had to kiss in this chapter, yeah.**

**Kankuro-- Ooooooooooh, your so gonna get it!**

**Maca-roni-- Hehe, i couldn't help myself, un. **

**Gaara-- I found this chapter quite enjoyable.**

**Maca-roni-- AWW! Thank you Gaara-kun, yeah! I love you, un! Here's a cookie, yeah.**

**Gaara-- Thank you.**

**Maca-roni-- AH, un! He said thank you...i shall faint now, yeah.**

**Gaara-- Maca-roni doesn't own Naruto. (Catches the falling Maca-roni, so romantic, un!)**

**Just to let you know, there is some major OOC in this chapter, but it's there on purpose, so please don't complain, un. Personally i think OOC makes some stories better, and in mine, well it IS listed under _humor_ it's susposed to be funny, yeah. So i hope you all like it, un!**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

Naruto's hands stayed put, keeping the two of their lips mashed together.

"N-naruto…we weren't going to actually make them kiss." Sakura gasped in a hushed tone. Shock an horror spread across her face.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto turned to look at Sakura, and in the meantime he let his hands drop to his sides.

Kankuro's lips were still pressed to the others until a _'click'_ was heard and then a _'flash'_ fallowed snapping the two out of their shocked and empty minds.

"GAAAH!!" Kankuro screamed and pulled backwards falling on his butt.

"O. my. god. MY EYES! THEY BURN LIKE TONIGHTS DINNERRRRR!" Ino screamed dramatically and started to rub her eyes as tears streamed down her face.**(A/N:She's still crying over not getting pizza, that baby, yeah.)**

Everyone else slowly closed their gaping mouths and stared at the mourning Kankuro about how foul his mouth is now.

"Naruto?" Someone's voice could slightly be heard over Ino's screaming.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he caught site of the person calling his name. 

"Naruto?" The voice repeated itself.

"Y-yes…Sasuke?" Naruto gulped as he waited for Sasuke's reply. He knew he was gonna get it and was debating on whether to bolt off running now and get a head start, or stay and see what Sasuke had to say.

Naruto decided to make a run for it, but before he could get anywhere, Sasuke's words caught him.

"Th-th-thank y-you f-for h-help-i-ing m-me e-express th-the o-o-other s-side o-of m-me. I-I w-wouldn't h-have b-been aaable t-to do I-it with out y-you N-nar-u-uto." Sasuke finished his stuttered sentence and took a deep breath.**(A/N:Heheheheheee, i'm so evil, un.)**

Everyone stared down the uchiha with gaping mouths. No one, NO. ONE. Could believe their ears. Did Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha, just say he swayed the other way? Well, my friends, he did, he CERTAINLY did.

"S-sasuke, w-what do you m-mean?" Sakura was horrified, utterly horrified.

"I mean, exactly w-what I s-said S-sakura." No one could see his face cause he was looking down at his feet, but they knew that Sasuke didn't lie, so they had no choice but to accept what he said.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura just left it at that and stared blankly at the window.

Kankuro on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Then out of nowhere he jumped up and ran for the bathroom muttering a few swear words on the way. He also mentioned something about wiping away the filth from his lips, but whatever.

"Well then, I'm going to go get some fresh air." Sakura stoop up and walked out her door apparently not caring that it was a raging storm outside.

Everyone stood up shooting out little excuses to get away from the tight atmosphere leaving Sasuke alone.

Ino claimed she had told Sakura she would check on the washing clothes for her and left to do just that.

Tenten dragged off Lee while he was shouting about how 'Youthful' that was. She also mentioned something about reminding Lee how annoying he was and how scary Ino could be.

Neji just stalked off not saying anything, while Temari and Naruto went to get something to drink after their excessive laughing.

Kiba grumbled something incoherent " Sakmmf…grh gillrlf." and walked off.

Through all the commotion no one seamed to notice Sai grinning like a mad man in the corner of the room.

"You're a real ass you know that?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at Sai grinning in the corner of the room near the window.

"Watch your tongue Sasuke. I'm the one with the ball in my court and I shall play with it how I'd like to play with it. You wouldn't want anyone to find out about our little meeting in Sakura's room would you?" Sai laughed inwardly knowing Sasuke had no choice but to do every little thing Sai told him to do.

"Now everyone thinks I'm gay!" Sasuke growled at Sai standing up abruptly.

"That just means I'm doing my job well." Sai snickered as Sasuke stormed out of the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sakura

* * *

Sakura stood outside on her covered porch watching the storm. She had to find a way to think clearly, and the fresh air apparently did it.

Sakura strolled over to her swinging bench to sit down.

'Your telling me. I was certainly knocked off my feet by that comment.'

She was about to reply to her inner when she was cut off by a muffled 'mmph'. When she went to sit down her butt hit an uncomfortable object.

She screamed and jumped up, looking down at the talking, uncomfortable 'pillow'.

That pillow just so happened to be Shikamaru.**(A/N:oooo, it's comfy AND cute, hehe, un!)**

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw him. He was lazily laying across her bench with his eyes closed.

"What…THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Here was Shikamaru laying on her bench in front of her house in a raging storm.

"I'm sleeping. What else would I be doing laying out here like this?" He replied like it was a no brainer keeping his eyes closed still.

"Why are you sleeping on MY porch?!? IN THIS WEATHER?!? WHY WOULD YOU BE OUT HERE AT ALL?!?" Sakura never really did understand this kid.

"Because my house is to far away, and I don't want to travel all the way there in this storm." He lazily commented once again.

"Okay then. Why didn't you ask to come inside?"

"Ino's in there. I could here her loud voice from the sidewalk."

"Why does it matter if Ino's in there?" She was confused now. They were on the same team, they never really hated each other enough to not want to be around each other.

"I can never sleep when she's around, she's too loud." He wrinkled his brow at the thought of Ino and her loud mouth.

"Shikamaru! Come on, your coming inside and joining our fun!" She pulled on his arm for him to get up.

He reluctantly followed with a simple 'Troublesome woman' comment.

Sakura opened her door and they walked into her house.

"Remind me why I decided to come in again." Shikamaru and Sakura just started at the 'sights' before them.

Sai was laughing like a maniac in the corner of the now dark room, repeating something around the lines of 'I'm your master, obey me you slave!'.

They glanced over to see the commotion in the kitchen. Lee was hanging from the spinning ceiling fan upside down screaming like a banchi, while Ino was below him with scissors ranting on about how 'WHEN YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE I'M GONNA SHAVE OFF THOSE DISGUSTING FLUFF BALLS YOU CALL EYEBROWS!!'.

Kiba was having quite a random conversation with Neji by the kitchen sink.

Kiba: So I heard you like mudkips.

Neji: So you heard right.

Kiba: (hands neji a stuffed mudkip)

Neji took the mud kip and started to walk off.

"Wait Neji, I'd like to fight along side you!" Kiba shouted as Neji walked away.

"No, Kiba. Only Mudkips and I may fight for Sparta." Neji walked off leaving a proud Kiba behind.

"Oh Nejiiii!!! I'm so proud of you! Your so brave!" Kiba took out a hidden hanker chief and started waving it about calling after Neji as tears streamed down his face and his eyes sparkled with pride.**(A/N:Sorry, that was utterly pointless, un. But hilarious if you've seen the movie 300 and pokemon, hehe, un!)**

Naruto ran past Shikamaru and Sakura screaming something about wanting a strawberry lollypop while chasing Temari.

Kankuro came walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway, then looked at Sakura. They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes until Kankuro threw his hands to his face and screamed like a fan girl, mumbling how he needed bacon before he fainted and fell to the ground below Sakura's stairs.

Sakura sighed inwardly staring at Kankuro's limp body. 

It wasn't until she heard a slight boom that she noticed the most disturbing sight of all.

There, on her coffee table in the middle of her living room, was Sasuke dancing and singing to 'I feel like a woman' with Sakura's pink bra and underwear over the clothes he was wearing.

His hands were trailing up and down his body, tracing fake curves he clearly didn't have.

Sakura's face dropped in horror when she saw this.

"SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" She screamed as she bolted towards Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed this and took off running. "Look, I CAN EXPLAIN!! Wait…no I can't, but, STILL!!"

"GET MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR OFF NOW SASUKE!!" Sasuke was jumping over obstacles to dodge Sakura's tremendous anger.

"I CAN'T! IF I DO EVERYONE WILL KNOOOWW!!" Sasuke glared at Sai who was now dieing of laughter in the corner. "SAI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Ah ah." Sai shook his finger at Sasuke who was currently running for his life giving him the, like hell you are, look.

"Hello? Could you contact me to the '**Teens gone wild emergency** **center**'?" Tenten sat in Sakura's room listening to the commotion below. "Y-yes, wait, WHAT? No this is not the 10th time I've called…it's only my 5th thank you very much." "NO! I'M NOT JOKING!" "Huh? Oh, yes, I'll hold." _' beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep'_ "Hello? HELLO? AHHH, I NEED HELP!!" Tenten screamed as she threw the phone against the wall.**(A/N:Tenten...always the insightful one, un.)**

"I'll just have to handle this my self." Tenten stood up and walked downstairs.

"Huh? Tenten, you look angry. Is everything--ah? Tenten? You shouldn't do that…Tenten? AAAAHHH, TENTEN STOOOP!! AHHH!"

Screams were heard throughout the neighbor hood that night and some death wishes were made.**(A/N:Orrrr not so insightful...hehe, un.)**

"So? Did you guys learn anything?" Tenten asked as the other 11 sat and whined about their bruises and fat lips.

"Yeah, never piss off Tenten." Kankuro just asked for death wish number two and was soon dragged down to Sakura's basement by Tenten.

"Sasuke may I ask why--" Sakura was cut off by a loud siren.

She shot her head towards everyone else and they all said in union, "Tornado!".

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuun, un. Okay, so that was my fifth chapter, yeah! I told you it would have major OOC, but that's all part of my story, hehe, un. Personally, i loved Sasuke in this one, yeah. He was showing off a little of his feminine side, un. Okay, well don't forget, if you know what 'dobe' means, please let me know, yeah.**

**Maca-roni-- Hehe, that was great, un!**

**Sai-- Your tellin me, that was fantastic!**

**Maca-roni-- Hehe, glad you all liked it, un!**

**Everyone except for Sai, Ino, and Naruto-- SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!**

**Maca-roni-- Hehe, sorry, yeah!**

**Sai, Ino, and Naruto-- PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY'RE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!**

**Hehe, you heard em, un! So please leave reviews, i love to know what you think of the story so far, yeah. A lot of you give me insperation to continue writing, so your reviews help, un. So, PLEASE REVIEW, YEAH!!!**


	6. Howbayadoin, yeah!

**Yo!! I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, un!! I REALLY AM, YEAH!!!! I've been grounded for a really long time ( Y.Y a real drag, yeah.), so I haven't been able to get on and update, apparently, un. So i'm happy I finally finished this chapter, I hope you guys like it! I'll be sure to get the next chapter up some time this week, hopefully, un! Okay, on with the story, yeah!**

**Plum-- Yay! Next chapter, un!!**

**Neji-- Yeah, took you long enough.**

**Plum-- Oh for the love of cookie time, i was GROUNDED, UN!!**

**Gaara-- Did someone say cookies?**

**Neji-- No, plum's just having a mental breakdown.**

**Gaara-- But, i smell cookies.**

**Neji-- No, there are no cookies.**

**Gaara-- But i want cookies.**

**Plum-- THERE ARE NO FRICKEN COOKIES!!**

**Gaara-- EEP!**

**Neji-- Told you, mental breakdown.**

**Plum-- I DON'T OWN NARUTO DANGET!!**

**Neji-- No one said you did, quit yelling.**

**Plum--...oh...heh heh...sorry...please continue...**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

"Tornado? We're gonna DIE!!" Ino howled as she sobbed into her hands.

"Ino, wait--"

"AAAAHHHH!!! TORNADOOOO!!!" Temari squealed and jumped into Sai's lap.

"Guys, hold on--"

The lights flickered and then the whole house went completely dark. The howling siren continued, getting louder.

"No way, no way, no way, I'm scarred!" Sakura hid her face into the closest thing to her.

"Oh god, how un youthful!!" Lee jumped from his seat on the couch and duck and covered on the floor with his butt high in the air.

"Wait, just settle down--"

"GAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL?!?" Shikamaru jumped up off the floor, which he was sleeping on a few minutes ago. " WHO JUST GRABBED MY BUTT?!?"

"Sorry…I was looking for a pillow…and…yeah…"Naruto sheepishly answered, quite embarrassed.

Then everyone went quiet when they heard noises coming from Sakura's door. Creeping themselves out with their imagination of what could possibly be at the door, they all screamed and kept their positions, frozen in fear.

Sakura's front door flung open and in walked three shadowy figures. Everyone continued to scream as the figures walked closer, with the howling siren getting closer too. Then…the lights flicked on…

"Hey, would you look at that, the lights are working." Kiba rolled his eyes sarcastically as he stared at his ridiculous looking friends.

Everyone looked up to see Tenten, Kankuro, and Hinata standing there in front of them.

" What in the name of cookie time is going on in here?!?" Tenten asked as she stared at the sight before them.

Ino was bawling like a baby into her hands, Lee was sitting on the floor with his butt high in the air, Temari was sitting on Sai as he held her close, Shikamaru was standing there holding his butt, Naruto was reaching out towards Shikamaru, and Sakura was clinging to Sasuke as he blushed madly. While Kiba stood there cockily.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Look at you fools!" Kankuro bellowed as he magically took out a camera and took a lovely picture of the great sight before him.

Naruto was the first to straighten himself out. " Hinata? What are you doing hear?"

"NEVERMIND THAT!! THERE'S A TORNADO OUTSIDE!! LETS GET TO THE BASEMENT!!" Ino screamed as she rushed towards the basement door.

She was stopped by Kiba who grabbed her by her shoulder, causing her to fall on her butt by the sudden action.

"There is no tornado. That's what I've been trying to tell you guys the whole time, but you were to busy squealing like little girls. That wasn't a tornado siren, that was Akamaru. I think he was having a bad dream." Kiba stated pointing over to the small dog that was laying in the corner of the room whining slightly.

Sakura finally went to open her eyes only to find herself resting on a persons body. She slowly raised her head to meet onyx eyes. She quickly screamed and threw herself off of Sasuke, causing everyone to look her way. "S-sorry Sasuke. I-I didn't m-mean to. I just g-grabbed for something, a-and it happened to b-be you."

"It's fine." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away, trying to get rid of his huge blush.

"Okay, what just happened? I'm seriously confused." Temari questioned, still holding onto Sai. "Tenten, how did you and Kankuro get outside? And since when has Hinata been here?"

"Oh, well I dragged Kankuro downstairs to pound some sense into him, but as we were traveling down the stairs I tripped causing Kankuro and I to fall into the electric box on the wall, making the power go out. I found a flashlight and fixed it, but the lights had to be turned on by the switch to turn on again." Tenten sheepishly answered, embarrassed at her clumsiness. "I tried walking back up the stairs to get out of the basement, but the door locked behind us, so we had to get out through the door in Sakura's basement leading outside. We walked to the front of the house and found Hinata standing on the sidewalk in front of the house. She said she got lost, so we opened the door and now we're here." Tenten finished her long explanation and drew in a much needed breath.

"And that concludes the adventure of Tenten and Kankuro in the dreary basement, tune in next time for the adventure of Kankuro and Sasuke in the dusty closet." Sai smirked and glanced at Sasuke who shot daggers at him. **(A/N: Hahahaha, sai's so wicked, hehe un!)**

"HEY!! Why me?" Kankuro huffed.

"Okay okay, I'm getting hungry again." Ino complained.

(Silence)

"Hey I know! We should order a--"

"SHUT UP INO!!" Sakura hollered in annoyance.

"FINE!! But don't complain to me when your forced to eat Lee!" Ino screamed and then stalked off into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Everyone gave her the 'WTF?!?' Face as she walked off. Well, all except Lee who crawled into a corner and blocked himself with pillows so no one could eat him…like pillows are really ganna help.

"Hey, what time is it?" Temari asked.

"I think it's around 12:00. We should get to sleep soon." Sakura answered glancing at her watch.

"Are you kidding me? Who sleeps at a sleepover? Lets play a game!" Kankuro pumped his fist in the air, excited to play a game.

"Well, considering it's called a sleepover…" Kiba grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut it dog boy!" Kankuro snapped as he spun his head in Kibas direction.

"Make me clown!" Kiba snarled.

"Howbayadoin?"

"How about I what?"

"Howbayadoin?"

"What are you--?"

"Howbayadoin?"

"I don't even--"

"Howbayadoin?"

"Honestly, isn't this--"

"How about you don't, ladies and gentle men, Kiba-doo."**(A/N: That's off of austin powers if your wondering, hehe, un.)**

"Okay, that's it!!" Kiba was just about ready to charge for Kankuro when…

"Wait, where's Neji?" Tenten asked curiously looking around for Neji.

"He's fighting the war for Sparta with your friendly neighborhood mud kips." Kiba stated bluntly completely forgetting about destroying Kankuro with his puppy kung-fu. Everyone chose to ignore that absurd comment.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since we thought there was a tornado." Naruto piped up.

"Okay, lets go look for him." Sakura added in as everyone got up to go look for him.

"WAIT!!" Kankuro screamed placing his hand up as if trying to stop them all. " Lets make a game out of it!"

"How so?" Sai asked curiously.

"Weeeell, How about whoever finds him first gets to choose an embarrassing thing for each and everyone who loses to do. It'll be funny! You in?" Kankuro laughed.

"Hn."

"This should be fun, I wanna torture you all." Tenten whispered.

"What was that Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Ooooh, nothing at all, ha ha ha." Tenten waved her hands in front of her face.

Then the reply's continued.

" O-okay" Hinata stuttered.

"Troublesome"

"Seriously…whatever happened to monopoly?!?"

"Sure, I'm in, I'll destroy you little brother!! MUAHAHAH!!" Temari evilly screamed.

"Sai, sometimes I wonder why you like her." Kankuro sighed and shook his head side to side.

"WHAT?!?" Everyone turned to look at Sai.

"Heh…oops. No one knew…did they?" Kankuro rubbed the back of his head as he slowly backed away from Sai.

"Kan-Kur-O!!!" Sai hissed his name and immediately faced Sasuke.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Sai changed his scowl to a smirk and simply replied as sweet as ginger, " Sasuke, would you mind doing the honors?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Sai's smirk grew even wider.

Sasuke gulped hard, Sai was right. Sasuke knew _exactly _what he had to do, and he didn't like it one bit. '_I have no choice, damn.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

His inner replied. Sasuke sighed to himself and walked towards Kankuro. 

Sai just sat back, ready to enjoy his oh-so wonderful plan continue in action. Things were definitely going to start to get interesting.

* * *

**Yay! So that was my 6th chapter, woohoo, party time, un!! SHOOP DA WHOOP!! Please review if you liked it, yeah! Oh, and i always take advice and ideas you lovely readers have if you have any, i don't just ignore them, un. I'm always open for a little help and new ideas to throw into my story, so feel free to throw em at me, well till next time, yeah!**

**Sai-- HAHAHAHAAA!!! **

**Sasuke-- What's so funny?**

**Sai-- You know exactly what i'm laughing about.**

**Sasuke-- shut-up.**

**Sai-- Haha!**

**Sasuke-- Grr, well review please.**

**Sai-- Hah, you'd like that wouldn't you?**

**Sasuke-- SHUT UP ALREADY!!**

**(BOOM, BANG, POW, "GAAAH" CRASH BOOM "OMG, NOT THAT!" SQUISH CRUSH "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" "YOUR DEAD!!")**

**Plum-- Hah hah...uhh, commercial break...cooommmercial BREAK...COMMERCIAL BREAK!!**

**Well, review please, un! Till next time, yeah!**


	7. Important AU Please read, yeah!

**

* * *

Yo!! Okay, so i just wanted all my readers to know that i changed my last authors note into a chapter, so don't brush it off as an updated authors note, cause it's an actual chapter now, un. I haven't gotten any reviews on chapter six (Howbayadoin, yeah) at all so far, and it's been up for a couple days now, so please read and review it, yeah! It really downed my hopes that i haven't gotten any reviews, it makes me feel like you don't like my story anymore, T.T, i hope you still do, un! Okay, well i'll be taking this authors note off here in a few days, i'll eventually replace it with a real chappy if i get some reviews, un. I'm not asking for alot, at least one or two please, I'll update soon then, well hopefully, yeah!**

---Plum

* * *


	8. Let's give a little update, yeah!

**Let's give a little update, shall we yeah??**

**Okay, I am terribly sorry it's been taking me so long to update, really I am. **

**I know each time I write a new chapter I say I'll try and update soon, and I really do, it's just I get busy, so sorry. Anyways, I'm going to basically introduce all the characters again and write what they're doing at the moment before I write my next chapter, because I don't know about you, but I've forgotten some things. So please bear with me, and read or don't read, but I'll either be updating my next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**------------------------------------------------Re-Introduction of characters beginning-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Sakura**** Haruno**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Impatiently waiting to start the search game for the missing neji**

**Mood: Impatient, excited, yet confused**

**Inside information: Secretly has a thing for sasuke, but is also forming sort of a crush on kiba (none of the others know)**

**Relations: Naruto's and sasuke's team mate; Best friends with hinata, tenten, ino, and temari; Friends with everyone else. **

****

* * *

**Name: Ino**** Yamanaka**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Waiting to start the search game for the missing neji; watching with confusion on what's going to happen between sasuke and kankuro**

**Mood: Confused, excited**

**Inside information: Has a crush on Shikamaru, but isn't sure why yet, so she plans on keeping that little secret hidden for now.**

**Relations: Shikamaru's team mate; Best friends with the girls. Friends with everyone else. **

* * *

****

**Name: Hinata**** Hyuga**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation : Arrived at sakura's only moments ago and hasn't a clue of anything that has happened so far, but is in on searching for neji.**

**Mood: Confused**

**Inside information: Has a huge crush on naruto, but naruto can't get the hint. Doesn't stutter around her friends either.**

**Relations: Neji's cousin; Kiba's team mate; Bestfriends with all of the girls; Friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Tenten  
**

**Age: 16**

**Current situation: Eagerly waiting to start the search game for neji**

**Mood: Excited, and eager**

**Inside information: Has a crush on neji, but is to stubborn to admit it to herself**

**Relations: Lee's and Neji's team mate; Best friends with the girls; Friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Temari**

**Age: 18**

**Current situation: Waiting to start the search game for neji and wanting to win the game.**

**Mood: determined and embarrassed**

**Inside information: She's going out with Sai, but only her brothers knew that, until Kankuro slips and tells everyone that they like each other**

**Relations: Kankuro's sister and team mate; Sai's girlfriend; Best friends with the girls; Friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name:Sasuke**** Uchiha **

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Walking towards Kankuro being forced to do something unimaginable and embarrassing.**

**Mood: Angry, embarrassed**

**Inside information: Is secretly jealous of Kiba; secretly has his sights on sakura; is being forced to do things by sai in order to keep him from spilling his secret to sakura that he read her diary. **

**Relations: Naruto's and Sakura's team mate. Best friends with Naruto, shikamaru and Neji; jealous of kiba; Hates Sai at the moment; and is friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Leaning forward in his seat to get a good view of what sasuke is going to do to Kankuro. Also waiting to start the searching game for Neji.**

**Mood: Hyper, excited**

**Inside Information: Currently no inside information for Naruto**

**Relations: Sakura and Sasuke's team mate; A brotherly figure to sakura; Best friends with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and kiba; Good friends with everybody else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Kiba Inuzuka  
**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Waiting to start the searching game for Neji.**

**Mood: confused and distracted **

**Inside information: Has a crush on sakura but is to shy to admit it; got kicked out of his house.**

**Relations: Hinata's team mate; Best friends with Naruto, shikamaru, and Neji; Used to be best friends with sasuke as well, but sasuke has been ignoring him since he got there and doesn't know why (good thing I do, haha! JEALOUSY!!!) Good friends with everyone else there.**

* * *

****

**Name: Neji Hyuga  
**

**Age: 16**

**Current situation: Missing**

**Mood: Unknown**

**Inside Information: Secretly has a crush on tenten, but once again, is to stubborn to admit it.**

**Relations: Tenten and lee's team mate; Hinata's cousin; Best friends with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and kiba; Good friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Rock Lee **

**Age: 16**

**Current situation: Hiding in a corner with a pillow**

**Mood: Scared**

**Inside Information: Is determined to make sakura his.**

**Relations: Tenten and neji's team mate; Best friends with guy (haha); Friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Sai**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Waiting for sasuke to do 'something' to kankuro**

**Mood: Devilishly mean and sneaky**

**Inside information: He's blackmailing sasuke into doing whatever he says. He is currently not on a team. He has decided to take up drawing for money instead. Shares an apartment with shino.**

**Relations: Temari's girlfriend; Best friends with shino; Sasuke's master at the moment( haha!); Friends with everyone else.**

* * *

****

**Name: Kankuro**

**Age: 18**

**Current situation: Suspiciously waiting for sasuke to approach him**

**Mood: scared and suspicious **

**Inside information: Has a crush on someone in the room**

**Relations: Temari's brother; Good friends with everyone in the room**

* * *

****

**Name:Shikamaru Nara **

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: sleeping**

**Mood: Tired and lazy**

**Inside information: Currently no inside information for Shikamaru**

**Relations: Ino's team mate; Best friends with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji; Good friends with everyone else.**

* * *

**Okay, so i hope that updates you. It sure helped me, un. So i'll put up my next chapter either later tonight, or tomorrow. Once again, sorry it took so long to update, yeah!**

**--Plum-- **


	9. Unexpected unexpections, yeah!

**Yo everyone!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but at least i got up now. I'm ganna try, (keyword TRY) To get a new chapter up every week or so, so please don't give up on me, i don't plan on ending this story anytime soon. Alright, enough of my babbling. **

**Kankuro- Where. have. you. BEEN?**

**Plum- Soooorry, un!**

**Kankuro- Don't give me that, you've been gone a while!**

**Plum- Will you forgive me, yeah? Pretty please, with a cookie on top, un!**

**Kankuro- Cookies?!? What?!? whatever, sure!**

**Gaara- Did someone say cookies?**

**Plum- I don't own Naruto or any of that good stuff!**

**Sakura- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy, yeah! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Okay guys, that's enough." Sakura stated wearily as she watched Sasuke continue towards Kankuro.

"Sasuke, I don't know what's up with you man, but your creeping me out." Kankuro shifted slightly waiting for Sasuke to stop striding towards him.

Sasuke glanced back at Sai, hoping he'd see some sort of signal that he didn't have to do this, but all he got was a simple smirk for him.**'I can't believe this!!' **He finally reached Kankuro, but just stood there about a foot away from him. His head was bent downwards and Kankuro just stood there. **(A/N: RUN KANKURO, RUN!)**

"Okay what are--" Tenten stopped in mid sentence when Sasuke suddenly lunged out and pulled Kankuro into a 'loving' hug.

_Click. Flash._

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?? GET EM OFF ME! GET EM OFF ME!!" Kankuro struggled trying to get Sasuke off him. Which he didn't prevail, instead Sasuke leaned up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

_Click. Flash._

That left Kankuro frozen, as well as the rest of the room.

Sasuke turned to Sai who was cracking smirks left and right, and then dashed out of the room into the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell, just happened??" Temari was the first to break the drawn out silence.

"I think…I think Sasuke, just kissed…" Everyone was sort of at a lost for words. Never in their entire lives could they imagine Sasuke doing something so…so, ABSURD!!

"Yeah, he did alright." Tenten shook her head vigorously.

"That was quite--" Sakura started…

"--unexpected, is what it was." Kankuro finished clenching his fist. He was blushing from embarrassment, but no one could tell do to his makeup which was still plastered to his face.

"Uhm, Kankuro? Are you going to be okay?" Temari asked sweetly as she cautiously walked over to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he immediately snapped.

"SAKURA!"

"Uhm, uh, yes…Kankuro?" Sakura questioned, surprised by his outburst.

"I WANT A SHOWER! NOW!"

"Uh…er…okay, follow me." Sakura got up and led the fuming Kankuro to the bathroom.

* * *

**With everyone in the living room**

"Well, I do have to say tonight has been FULL of surprises." Sai chuckled as he stood up off the couch and stretched.

"You could say that again." Kiba sighed. All of this was actually getting pretty interesting.

"So, does that mean Sasuke likes--" Ino was cut off when Sasuke walked into the room. Everyone just stopped and stared at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to Sai. "Sai, we should talk."

"Ooo la la." Kiba smirked at made kissy faces at Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke glared and grabbed Sai by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kankuro and Sakura**

Sakura turned on the shower and grabbed a towel out of the closet while Kankuro just stood there.

"Here you go. The towels on the toilet and the wash cloth is already in the shower." Sakura smiled at him and began to walk past him.

Before she could get very far Kankuro grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a long hug. Sakura just stood there, completely shocked.

_Click. Flash._

"Uhm K-Kankuro…are, are you o-okay?" Sakura stuttered for her words, but she was at a loss for composure. Embarrassment quickly overwhelmed her.

Kankuro let her go and pushed her out of the bathroom door and slammed it shut. "Wh-what exactly just happened?" She asked herself, but actually not wanting an answer. She simply brushed it off and made her way back to the others.

* * *

** Back with the others**

"--well technically he did say--oh Sakura…" Kiba stopped and turned to her.

"Uhm, hey. Okay well Kankuro's in the shower." Sakura replied as she roughly flopped on the couch next to Temari.

"Okay guys, I think we should start looking for Neji. Have you all forgotten him?" Tenten asked while standing up getting ready to start their search.

"Oh right! Okay, well we should wait for everyone because it's supposed to be a game, remember?" Temari pointed out.

"Mhm, okay. Once everyone's back we'll start our search game for Neji." Tenten sat silently after that, thinking of ways she could win this game and make everyone have to do something embarrassing. She so looked forward to this.

* * *

** Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sai**

"Okay, so what'd you want?" Sai asked as they reached the kitchen.

"This is getting out of hand Sai! Everyone thinks I like Kankuro now!" Sasuke was boiling with anger and wanted this all to end.

"No one said that you like Kankuro." Sai calmly smirked.

"They don't have to Sai. You know they think that! For goodness sakes you made me KISS HIM!!"

"Only on the cheek."

"ONLY?!? I DON'T KISS GUYS!"

"You kissed Kankuro, he's a guy."

"SAI--"

"Oh, hey guys, we're ganna start the search for Neji soon so hurry up." Ino suddenly poked her head into the kitchen and left just as fast not waiting for a reply.

"Looks like this little talk is done." Sai replied as he started walking towards the kitchen door.

"Wait sai. You can't keep making me do this, I won't let you."

"Ugh. Sasuke listen. You have no choice, you have to do what I say or else Sakura will be finding out about how you read her diary. I don't think she'd appreciate that, do you?" Sai was just at the door when he turned and smirked, " Then, you'd never have a shot with her." He said that last nerve wrenching sentence and walked back to the living room.

"GAH! What the hell? What makes him think I want a chance with her?" Sasuke stomped out of the kitchen and back to the living room to join the others.

* * *

**With everyone**

"Everyone here then?" Temari asked counting heads.

"No, Kankuro's still in the shower." Sakura added.

"Still? Go check on him will ya?" Temari asked Sakura huffing and puffing about how her brother's a girl in disguise.

"W-what? W-why m-me?" Sakura blushed, remembering what happened only a while ago.

"What's the problem? Just go knock on the door or something." Temari shooed her with her hand as Sakura stood and walked off.

'Geez, why me?' Sakura stood in front of the door, not really wanting anything to do with Kankuro at the moment. She took a deep breath, held up her hand to knock, and in…

_3..._

_2_...

_1_...The door opened and Sakura ended up hitting Kankuro's chest instead of the door.

"Why hello there." Kankuro smiled at her and placed a hand on his hip.

Sakura quickly jerked her hand away pulling it to her chest "I uh, uh, was just coming to uh, get you."

"Hmm, are you sure you weren't just planning on sneaking in with me?" Kankuro grinned at her and leaned down a little. Pratically hovering over her.

"W-what? N-no I was r-really j-just--"

"Whoa, chill Sakura, I was only joking. Didn't know you would get that worked up."

"I'M NOT GETTING WORKED UP! IT'S JUST ALL OF THIS IS SO DAMN CONFUSING!" Sakura pulled both fists to her side and leaned up to yell at him.

"Oh, okay. So your NOT getting worked up? Whatever you say." Kankuro threw his used towel over her head and started walking off down the stairs.

"GAH! WHAT?!?" Sakura grabbed the towel and whipped it at the back of his head, hitting him directly. He smirked and threw the towel back at her, but ran back to the living room before she could get a chance at revenge.

"What's with him?" Sakura huffed and threw the towel in the dirty clothes then made her way back to the others.

* * *

**Back with the others**

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we need to start searching for Neji. He's been gone a while, and I'm getting kinda worried." Temari stated as everyone stood around preparing for their search.

"Okay, so this is going to be a game right?" Ino asked placing a finger on her chin.

"Yeah. Whoever finds him first gets to choose something embarrassing for the rest of the losers to do." Kankuro cleared up.

"Well, my house isn't that big, so it shouldn't be that hard to find him. Maybe we should go in groups, or pairs?" Sakura asked hoping they'd all agree.

"Sakura, what the heck, your house is huge. We've only been hanging out on the fist two floors, you've got like five." Tenten busted out throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"Okay, that's a good idea. So let's pair up." Kankuro decided considering the game was his idea.

"Alright, but I get to choose the pairs cause I'm the oldest." Temari smirked pointing to herself.

"Hey! It's my house."

"So…okay, well I'm going to be with Sai. Ino can have lazy bum, cause she's the only one who will actually get him moving." Temari smirked at Ino's distorted expression.

"Ugh, fine!" Ino walked over to Shikamaru who was sleeping on the couch. "Hey! Lazyass! GET UP!!"

"GAAH! MY EARS!" Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he grabbed his ears falling onto the floor in the mean time.

Ino smiled sweetly and Temari "happy?" Temari shook her head and continued on with the pairing.

"Hinata gets to go with Naruto. She's the only one who can withstand his constant talk of ramen."

"Tenten you can go with Lee. You're his team mate after all, you should work well together."

"Sakuraaaa uhm, you get to go with Kiba, because I decided so."

Sasuke glared at Kiba once he heard that and Kiba simply smiled at Sakura who looked back at him.

"Wait! That leaves…ME AND SASUKE?!?" Kankuro stared dumbfounded at his sister.

"Mhm!" Temari smiled at him innocently then screamed "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!" and bounded off down a hallway leading to who knows where with Sai being dragged behind.

"YEAH! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Everyone took a different direction and started the search for Neji.

* * *

**Okay, so that was my chapter, yeah! I'm so happy i got it up by tonight, i spent i while writing it, un. Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't so sure about this chapter, it jumped around a lot, but it's needed for the story, un.**

**Sai- I love you.**

**Plum- Uhm, i love you too, un?**

**Gaara- What was that? GLARES**

**Plum- I-i mean, no, i only love Gaara, un!**

**Gaara- That's what i thought, Sai?**

**Sai- Review please!**

**Plum- What he said, yeah!**

**Reviews are fuel for the writing, un! **


	10. Where art thou Neji, yeah?

**Yo! Next chappie yeah! I actually had quite a writers block on this one, but I tried really hard to think of an idea so that's why it's up now un. It's not that I don't know where the story's going, but it's just that this chapter is more of a serious than funny chapter, and that made me sad yeah. I always love writing funny stuff, but when I was writing this chapter the seriousness just poured out of me un. In a way I like it though, cause this chapter and the next one or so starts to set the whole relationship, jealousy, and romance parts un. So yeah, in a way I hate this chapter, and then again I love it yeah. Haha, well as long as you enjoy it I'll be happy un! **

**Shika-- Writers block sucks.**

**Plum-- Tell me about it un.**

**Lee-- Oh poor youthful Plum! Straining over a story alll weekend!**

**Plum-- Actually…no. I had a friend over yesterday yeah!**

**Tenten-- OO!! SLEEPOVER!!**

**Plum-- I know! It was so much fun un!**

**Ino-- Omg, did you guys paint your nails and do your make-up?!?**

**Plum-- Um, no un. We did some amazing NARUFANING!!**

**Ino-- Oh? What's that?**

**Plum-- Basically where you stay up till 2 in the morning looking up Naruto stuff like pictures, videos, stories, all that AMAZING stuff un!**

**Lee-- SOUNDS YOUTHFUL!!**

**Tenten-- Say that one more time and your going to get a fist full of youth into your mouth.**

**Lee-- RUNAWAY…YOUTHFULLY!! (Running away…youthfully)**

**Tenten-- That's it, ONE JELLY AND YOUTH SANDWICH COMING UP!! (Running after him…not youthfully)**

**Lee-- But I don't like jelly!!**

**Shikamaru-- Plum totally doesn't own Naruto.**

**Neji-- Totally?**

**Shikamaru-- Omg, I'm totally hanging around Ino too much…AH…omg…AH…it won't stop…omg, AH!**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

** With Sakura and Kiba**

"Huff huff…where are we going?" Sakura asked as sweat started to form on her brow. Kiba and her just took off and started running, not exactly having a destination when everyone screamed and took off to search for Neji.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were still running." Kiba smirked and slowed to a stop along with Sakura.

"Wah? How can you not realize your running when--gah, never mind. So, where do we begin?" Sakura asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. You have any clue where Neji could be?" Kiba leaned against the wall next to Sakura.

"No, not really. To tell you the truth I don't know a rats ass about where he could be. He's as much a mystery to me as my own home is." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, your telling me." They sat there in silence thinking to themselves for a while. Kiba broke the silence, "Sakura, how the heck can you say your house isn't that big? It's a fricken MANSION! It's huge. H-U-G-E!! HUGE!" Kiba wailed, throwing his hands up and grabbing his hair.

"Huh? You really think it's that big?" Sakura honestly didn't think much about it, but when she did…she was quite amazed herself.

"Yes, I do think so. You have about six floors including the basement, the hallways are like never ending, there are rooms after rooms after rooms. You basically live in a castle. We're on the first floor, and we've been there all night. I thought you had a normal house until you opened a single door that led to a mansion." Kiba stated shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. Well it looks like a normal house from the outside because the trees hide most of it. Then it looks like a normal size house on the inside too, until you open the doors that lead to all the hallways. I'm not sure why, but my parents have this whole ordeal with privacy and stuff. So they basically try to hide that we have A LOT of money." Sakura replied leaning off the wall in the process. "well anyways, we should get to looking for Neji. This is a contest after all, and it's based on who finds him first, so lets get going."

"Uhm, right…okay." Kiba took position, ready to move on. "I guess we should just start searching room after room then?" Kiba asked glancing at Sakura.

"Yup, sounds fine to me."

"Alright then, here we go." Kiba went to the first door on his right and opened it.

* * *

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ino--"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ino would you--"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ino seriously sh--"

"OH MY GOD SHE LIVES IN A MANSION!"

"INO SHUT UP WOMAN!!" Shikamaru had snapped.

Ino jumped when he screamed…she certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"O-oh…s-sorry Shika." Ino was a little upset. She didn't think Shikamaru would ever yell at her like that.

"Ino--wait, did you just call me Shika?" Shikamaru felt bad, he thought she was going to cry…again. He hated it when she cried, that just meant he had to listen to her sobs and whimpers for hours.

"Uhm, yes?" Ino was a little surprised by his question, so surprised that she forgot to start crying to make Shikamaru feel bad.

"What's with the nickname?" He cocked his eyebrow at her waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know…I just--it was nothing okay?" Ino crossed her arms and turned away from him. She really liked Shikamaru, but she didn't want to face rejection, so she thought it better to keep her feelings to herself.

Then she felt someone tug her arms loose and grab her hand. "W-what are you doing?" She asked Shikamaru as he pulled her down the hallway.

"If we don't get moving now we'll end up losing and then I'll have to do something embarrassing that I don't want to do." Shikamaru replied still holding Ino's hand as she walked along side him.

"Uhm, okay." Ino couldn't really tell if Shikamaru realized he was still holding her hand…but she didn't mind.

* * *

**With Sai and Temari**

"Temari, slow down!!" Sai screamed as he was having a death battle with the floor while Temari ran, dragging Sai along behind her.

"We've gotta find Neji!!" Temari replied, not slowing down at all.

She abruptly turned the corner down the hall, causing Sai to slam face first into the wall. She didn't stop though, and Sai continued to get beat up.

"Stoo--OW!--GAH!--DAMN--FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP WOMAN!!"

Temari stopped, dropping Sai to the floor. "Oh my god, Sai…what happened to you?" She asked, concerned bending down to take a good look at the bruises all across his face.

"Your what happened to me!" Sai sat up rubbing his head.

"Oh, sorry!" Temari giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"OW!" Sai threw his hand to the spot where Temari had kissed him, " I'm tender." He pouted his lips and rubbed his 'tender' wound.

"Oh, sorry…again." She giggled once more and stood up straight. " So, we should start on the mission now."

"Mission? Temari we're just looking for Neji."

"Yeah I know, and it's technically a mission."

"No Temari, it's a game."

"Whatever, let's goooo." Temari started to jog off down the hallway they were currently, so Sai followed.

They decided to start on the third floor…well Temari did. She blurted out something along the lines of "Three is my lucky number, and I'm FEELIN LUCKAY!" when they started the 'game'.

Temari walked down the hall opening one door, screaming "NEJI!" and once she got no answer she'd slam it shut and continue her little routine.

Sai simply shook his head at her, she was crazy, but he loved her.

* * *

**With Kankuro and Sasuke**

_Step, step, step, step. _

That's all that was heard, echoing down the hallway.

_Step, step, step, step._

Sasuke and Kankuro just walked in silence, not saying a single word to each other. Sasuke was just too embarrassed and Kankuro was just too freaked out by him.

_Step, step, step, step._

Sasuke coughed, and a cricket chirped.

_Step, step, step…_omg, there was one less step.

"Sasuke…" Kankuro stopped, " I can't take this anymore! I need to know what the hell has gotten into you! You've never shown signs of being gay before…why the hell NOW?!? Well…at least I don't think you've ever shown signs of being--"

"Okay, that's enough Kankuro. I am not gay, okay?" Sasuke cut in, knowing full well of the consequences. He'd have to tell him everything.

"What? But you kissed me and even said--" Kankuro was shocked, he didn't expect that.

"Kankuro, repeat it with me…Sasuke…issss…nooot…gaaaay." Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the door leading to the basement.

"Oh shut up. I know what you said, but my question is why?" Kankuro crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

And that's exactly what he got. Sasuke told him EVERYTHING. From him reading Sakura's diary to his and Sai's discussion in the kitchen.

Kankuro was sitting on the floor now, along with Sasuke, taking in everything Sasuke had to say. And his simple reply was, "THAT JACKASS I'LL KILL EM!!" He was referring to Sai.

"Woah, why do you want to kill him? I'm the one being tortured here!" Sasuke knew Kankuro wasn't going to get back at Sai for revenge for him.

"I know that, but how do you think he tortured you? By making you kiss me and crap. I was basically a GUINEA PIG!!" Kankuro was now standing up and holding his hands to his head.

"Chill man, at least you know I'm not really gay."

"Yeah. So how are we gonna get back at him?" Kankuro settled down and obtained his normal composer again.

"I Can't do anything to get back at him, he'll tell Sakura I read her diary." Sasuke sighed, wishing he never read her damn diary. It's gotten him into so much trouble.

"Sure you can, as long as we work together. So, you in?" Kankuro held out a hand to Sasuke waiting for him to take it.

Sasuke did and nodded his head in approval.

"Alright then." Kankuro pulled Sasuke to his feet, "first things first, lets find Neji." Kankuro started to open the basement door and descend the stairs.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were going to get back at Sai." Sasuke followed Sai down the stairs.

"Finding Neji is the fist step, young grasshopper," Kankuro chuckled and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Hmph, whatever." Sasuke didn't care what they did, as long as they got back at him.

* * *

**With Tenten and Lee**

"Neji?!?" Tenten yelled making her way around the fourth floor of Haruno Mansion.

"YOSH?!?"

"Neji?!?"

"YOSH?!?"

"Neji?!?"

"YO--"

"LEE!"

"Yes Tenten?"

"His. Name. Is. Neji. Not. Yosh." Tenten was about to strangle her partner. Luckily she has self control.

"I know that Tenten." Lee looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Then why do you keep saying…yosh?" His answer better be good or Tenten might…

"Because…it's youthful!"…too late.

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Hinata, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked obnoxiously as Hinata and him walked up the stairs towards the fifth floor.

"Y-yes I do N-Naruto-kun."

"Oh! That's amazing Hinata!" Naruto hugged her out of enthusiasm. Causing Hinata's face to flush red, and then go pale.

"Hinata? Hinata? OH CRAP! HINATAAA NEJI WILL KILL ME WITH HIS OVERPROTECTIVE COUSIN GLARE!!" Naruto shook Hinata violently trying to wake her up before Neji's cousin senses started tingling.

No use, Hinata was out cold. "Crap, well I guess I might as well find a place to lay her down." Naruto picked her up and continued up the stairs to the fifth floor.

* * *

**Back with Sakura and Kiba**

They searched about 5 rooms thoroughly and still no Neji.

"Gah! This is ridiculous, where could he be?" Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed in one of the rooms they were currently in. Sakura had just finished searching the closet and Kiba was searching under the bed.

"I really don't think he'd be hiding from us, so maybe he got lost or something." Kiba stood up from the floor and sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating! I wouldn't even be searching for him right now if it wasn't for that stupid deal we all made." Sakura had a headache from all the constant running and yelling for Neji. "why would he leave in the first place?"

"I told you guys, he left to go fight the war against the Spartans with the mud kips." Kiba widened his eyes to show emphasis on his comment.

"Kiba, I'm being serious." Sakura rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Well I'm being completely serious, so nyah!" Kiba stuck his tongue out at her and turned away.

"Two can play at that game." Sakura stuck out her tongue and turned away as well.

It was silent for a few moments as they both awkwardly ignored each other. "So…um, are we not talking now?" Kiba slowly cocked his head in Sakura's direction to catch her staring at him.

"Ah! Uh, uh…I-I don't care…I mean, um…no?" Sakura knew she was busted, but Kiba was too darn cute! While they were 'ignoring' each other Sakura turned too just see if he was still facing away, when her gaze was stuck on him. Lucky her ended up getting caught.

Kiba smirked…evilly, "Hey Sakura, you checkin me out?"

Sakura flushed red and turned and smacked Kiba across the shoulder playfully, " Kiba!"

"Oh come on, you know you were." He was definitely taunting her now.

"I was not. You just happened to look over when I was looking over to you." Sakura crossed her arms and activated her pouty face.

"Oh really? It seemed as though your eyes were glued to me. I was afraid to move, I thought you might get a nosebleed if you saw my muscles flex." Kiba chuckled to himself.

"Kiba! You cocky little bastard!" She went to playfully whack him again when Kiba grabbed her wrists and threw her down on the bed.

"K-Kiba, what are you doing?" His face was inching towards hers by the seconds.

"Sakura, I like you." He dipped his head even lower and caught her into a demanding kiss.

Shock flooded through Sakura, she didn't know how to react at all. Her mind was a blur and her eye site wasn't any better. '_Omg, what's going on?" _Sakura asked herself, truthfully confused. **'Kiba's kissing you girl!' **Her inner 'yahooed' and jumped in excitement. _'Wha?'_**'Stop dazing out and kiss him back!'** Sakura was shoved back to reality only to still have Kiba's mouth pressed against hers.

She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and pressed into him even more.

Kiba took that as a 'go' sign and wrapped his arms around her waist, propping himself up with his elbows so he wouldn't collapse on her.

Sakura was clearly lost in the kiss, only following Kiba's movements when he would change position. They were thrusted into long and wanting kisses, oblivious to the world around them.

Kiba wasn't sure if she was doing this out of passion, or need. He adored her, and wished for her to be his; but he knew she still chased after Sasuke blindly. She only ever saw Sasuke, and it always ended up hurting her in the end, and Kiba didn't like it. He wanted her, and right now he had her. So even if only for this moment, he'd enjoy her.

Sakura felt flushed and hot, things were definitely heating up.

Kiba's hands had somehow drifted from under her back to pinning her wrists down above her head. Sakura's hands were now pressed against Kiba's toned chest moving every second or so.

They were lost, in the heat of the moment.

* * *

She ran violently down the long hallway breathing heavily. She had to find him, she was **ganna** find him…she was ganna **kill** him. 

Her eyes were flaring and vanes were popping as she turned the corner down the next hallway.

Her lack of oxygen caused her to slow down to a jog. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter if I run. I'll still get him.' _She smirked to her self and started to walk.

Her ears suddenly picked up on some movements coming from the room two doors down, _'Aha, I've got you now!'_ She thought to her self as she took off on a run again, grabbing the edge of the open doorway and swinging herself to a stop immediately. "HA! I FOUND--Omg, what the hell?!? Sakura and Kiba?!?"

* * *

**Yeah! So I think that was my longest chapter yet, woohoo yeah! I'm excited, it's already my 10****th**** chapter and I have A LOT to go, but that's good un! Cause now I have a story to stick to and update. Alrighty, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in a…REVIEW!**

**Shikamaru-- Omg! Totally! like wow…AAAH!**

**Plum-- Shika??**

**Shika-- Like, what? AH!**

**Plum-- You know what to do un!**

**Shika-- Omg, yeah, like totally review cause it'd be like totally AWESOME! AHHH!! HELP ME!!**

** Reviews Please **


	11. Attack of the SQUEEEK, yeah!

**Yo! So you guys should be really happy and proud of me because this is two whole chapters one after another, that's amazing for me un! I was supposed to post this tomorrow…but I couldn't wait un. Anywho, I've totally got this amazing idea for the next chappie so the next chapter should be out real soon too, yays un! Well, enough of my rambling, continue on yeah.**

**Plum-- Yay, this chappie is quite long un!**

**Shikamaru-- (sleeping)**

**Plum-- Shika! You always fall asleep when I'm talking to you, un! I know, let's give you coffee so you stay awake yeah! (runs and gets coffee)**

**Shikamaru-- (wakes up) What's that smell?**

**Plum-- Uhm…hot chocolate un? **

**Shikamaru-- I want some (drinks hot chocolate, a.k.a. COFFEE!)**

**Plum-- Soooo un?**

**Shikamaru-- W-woah this is some really weird hot chocolate, it's like coffee cause I can't stop talking now and only coffee does that to me isn't that so weird. Did you know I like clouds cause I like clouds they're so fluffy and white and in the sky and they are cool. Oh wow I never knew it was even possible to talk this fast I don't really like it and wish I could sleep right now cause it's actually really not fun, oh my god this isn't hot chocolate is it, you gave me coffee oh my god this is coffee you fed me lies, LIES I TELL YOU and this isn't good cause I can't breath anymore…(silence)**

**Plum-- Oops…he passed out from lack of air…well that didn't work, plan B yeah!**

**(sometime 5 minutes later)**

**Shikamaru-- OH MY GOD THAT WATER IS COLD!!**

**Plum-- Teehee, oh…I don't own Naruto un!**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_She ran violently down the long hallway breathing heavily. She had to find him, she was __**ganna**__ find him…she was ganna __**kill**__ him. _

_Her eyes were flaring and vanes were popping as she turned the corner down the next hallway._

_Her lack of oxygen caused her to slow down to a jog. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter if I run. I'll still get him.' She smirked to her self and started to walk._

_Her ears suddenly picked up on some movements coming from the room two doors down, 'Aha, I've got you now!' She thought to her self as she took off on a run again, grabbing the edge of the open doorway and swinging herself to a stop immediately. "HA! I FOUND--Omg, what the hell?!? Sakura and Kiba?!?"_

* * *

**With Kiba and Sakura**

Instead of finding who she was looking for, she found Kiba and Sakura in a heap on the bed making out with everything they had. "Well, that's surprising."

Sakura was lost in the make out session until she glanced to her right only to see a figure standing in the doorway. She quickly shoved Kiba off her and tried to regain her composure. "Oh my god, Tenten!"

"Uh, hey guys, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I thought you guys were Lee, and so…uh yeah, I'll just be going now." Tenten smiled wearily and started to walk out of the door, down the hallway once again.

Lee, on the other hand, was hiding in the room across from Sakura and Kiba's room and safe from Tenten…for now.

Sakura just stood sat there on the bed trying to figure out exactly what she was doing. _'What the hell? What was I thinking?' _Sakura felt dirty, but she wasn't sure why, _'If Tenten hadn't walked in, how far would we have gone?' _

'**Hey, don't worry about it. Kiba's hot, that's all you need to know.'**

'_What? That is not all I need to know. I like Sasuke, not Kiba!'_

'**Just cause you don't like Kiba as much as you like Sasuke doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with him first."** Her inner smirked and her mind officially entered the gutter.

'_You disgust me.' _

'**Thanks, I try!'**

Sakura snapped out of her trance when she noticed Kiba getting up and walking to the bathroom to the left of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Do these bathrooms work?" Kiba asked dully. He sounded disappointed.

Sakura was put back by the sound of his voice, did she hurt him? "Uhm, yeah. They all have running water."

"Okay, I'm taking a shower then." He walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, shut and locked it.

Sakura heard running water and decided to go walk around, just to clear her mind. **(A/N: Haha, well her house is big enough to just 'walk around')**

* * *

******With Ino and Shikamaru**

"Shika, I'm getting sleepy." Ino was walking lazily next to Shikamaru.

"Well let's just take a break then." He sat down and leaned against the hallway wall.

Ino followed suit, slowly letting her eyelids drift closed.

"Iiiinnnoooo…Iiiiinnnooo…"

Ino shot her eyes open, "Shikamaru, was that you?" She turned to see Shikamaru dozing off.

"Iiiiinnoooo…Iiiiinnnooo…"

She heard her name being called from each direction of the hallway. Frantically she began to shake Shikamaru, "Shika! Shika!"

He grumbled incoherent words and moved a little, but didn't wake up.

"Iiiiinnooo…Iiiiinnnooo…"

"Oh god, Hello? Who is it?" She stood up and kept turning her head to each side of her, just to make sure nothing was there.

"Iiiiinnnooo…" It got louder.

"IIIINNNOOOO…IIIIINNNOOOO…"

"Oh my god!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him into the closest across from them and slammed the door shut. This time waking Shikamaru up.

"What the hell In--?" Ino quickly slapped her hands over Shikamaru's mouth to keep him quiet.

"IIIINNNOOOO…IIIINNNOOOO…" The sound was loud, but muffled, thanks to the door.

Shikamaru shifted his gaze towards Ino, but his eyes still weren't adjusted to the dark. So he saw nothing.

The calling eventually got farther and farther away and Ino let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. She pulled her hand away from Shikamaru's mouth and leaned back against the wall of the closet.

"Ino, who was that?" Shikamaru could finally see Ino, for his eye site was back.

"I-I don't k-know, b-but that w-was creepy!"

"Maybe it was--SQUEEEEEEEK!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!?"

SQUEEEEEK

"AAAAH!!"

"My ears, my precious ears…"

SQUEEEEEK

"It's getting closer!!"

SQUEEEEEK

(silence)

"I think it's gone." Ino whispered clutching Shikamaru for dear life.

"Yeah? Well I think I lost my hearing." Shikamaru commented rubbing his throbbing ears.

"No you didn't, cause you heard me didn't you?" Ino growled at him. She wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic attitude, shewasfricken scared.

"Whatever, I think it's gone." Shikamaru went to stand up only to get pulled to the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare go out there and leave me in here all alone!" Venom oozed out of Ino's mouth, and Shikamaru could say for the bagillionth time in his life that he was scared.

"Fine, we'll just sleep in here for tonight." He rolled his eyes and laid on the floor with Ino.

"Shikamaru, thank you." Ino wriggled into his chest.

"Whatever, troublesome woman." He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"What'd you call me."

"Sweet little sugar plum fairy." Shikamaru got a slap on the chest, but he only smirked and dozed off with Ino pressed against him sleeping like a baby.

* * *

******With Temari and Sai**

"Okay, so when we win this I'm gonna make Sakura--SQUEEEEK--what the hell was that?" Temari was cut off when something flew by.

"Well, it was green and made a squeaky noise…I'm stumped." Sai turned towards Temari and they both shrugged their shoulders, "Whatever." They said in unison.

"Hey, woah! Look at that big door." Temari jogged up to the end of the hallway where she was met with two large oak wooden doors.

"Wow, open them up." Sai commented.

Temari walked up and tried pushing them open, but they didn't budge. "They're hard to open, help me**push**!"

Sai walked up and they both tried pushing them open together, but still nothing.

"Let's run and ******push**."

They ran back a ways and then took off running for the door, both hitting it smack dab in the middle and then falling to their butts.

"Yeah, great idea." Sai stated dully then stood and leaned against the door with his hand.

"Maybe it needs a magic word." Temari suggested giggling to herself.

"Abra Cadabra…Open says me…boom shaka laka…banana man…lil bunny fu fu…ta da…yip yip…yahoo…"

"Sai, those are the weirdest magic words I've ever heard." Temari laughed at her boyfriends stupidity.

"Like you'd do any better." He crossed his arms and gave her a challenging glare.

"I would, here…I've got one. Pull."

"Pull?? What kind of magic--oh…right, pull. Your so funny." Sai glared at her and**pulled **the door open.

"Oh wow! It's a ballroom!" Temari ran to the middle of the room and spun around a little. It was a huge wooden floor room with fake chandelier lights that Sai turned on. There were huge windows with beautiful drapes blocking your view to the outside world.

No music was playing, but Temari giggled and danced with her arms out, pretending to hold someone while she danced.

Sai walked up to her and grabbed her, taking the place of her fake partner.

"Sai?" Temari looked shocked.

"What? Did you not know I could be cute and cunning?" He chuckled and twirled Temari then caught her again.

"No. I didn't know you could dance." Temari stated dully earning a disappointed glare from Sai.

"Kidding Sai, I'm kidding." She giggled and they continued dancing to the music only they could hear.

After a couple more 'songs' they both plopped down on the dance floor and laid together.

"Sweat dreams." Sai placed a kiss on Temari's forehead and then they both let sleep cover their bodies.

* * *

****

**********With Kankuro and Sasuke**

"What the hell is this place?" Kankuro asked as they searched Sakura's creepy and dreary basement. "Dude, there're cells down here, like jail cells! That's weird."

"This mansion is probably really old. Back then stuff like this in your basement was normal." Sasuke commented running his hand across the jail cell walls.

"Yeah, well I still think it's creepy."

"Hn. So how're we supposed to get back at Sai?" Sasuke asked wanting to know what Kankuro had planned.

"Well, our first objective is to find Neji. Once we win our plan will be put into action." Kankuro grinned evilly.

"You really creep me out." Sasuke shook his head and continued walking.

"How do I creep you out? You're the creepy one here." Kankuro retorted aiming to start something because he was bored.

"Well I don't play with dolls." Sasuke smirked.

"They. Are. Not. Dolls, Chikenass!" That got him every time.

"My hair does not look like a chickens ass, girly boy!"

"Girly boy, how so?"

"You wear make-up."

"IT'S PAINT!"

"Nuh uh…it's clearly make-up."

"IT IS NOT--SQUEEEEEK--"

"What in the name of tomatoes is that?"

SQUEEEEK

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Kankuro searched around, but they were in the basement, and the only light was a few wall lights every now and then. So it was like they were draped in a light shadow.

SQUEEEEK

"What THE HELL?!? SOMETHING JUST GROPED ME!!" Kankuro bellowed and spun around.

"I swear to god it wasn't me!" Sasuke didn't need anything else making him seem gay.

"Wait, I see it! It's coming this way Kankuro, GRAB IT!" Sasuke and Kankuro pounced and the running squeaky noise, but they missed and it got away, disappearing into the shadows.

"Damn, what was that?" Kankuro asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"Not sure, but I say we sleep in one of these cells with the door locked." Sasuke got up as well and walked into the closest cell.

"Why?" Kankuro questioned..

"I don't want anything groping me in my sleep, do you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kankuro.

"What? Hell no!" Kankuro jogged into the cell and locked the bared door behind him.

"That's what I thought. Now get some sleep. If we plan on finding Neji tomorrow we need to be well rested." Sasuke stated as he laid on one of the cots in the cell.

"Yeah yeah, night." Kankuro did the same, only on a different cot.

"Hn." They both dozed off, with nightmares of the squeaky thing haunting them in their sleep.

* * *

********

**************With Tenten**

"Lee? Leeeeee, Leee where arrrrre youuuuu?" Tenten kept cooing his name as she walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Where the heck is he?" She started getting frustrated, she knew he had to be up here.

* * *

************

******************With Lee**

He had sneaked out of the room across form Sakura's and Kiba's after Tenten was no

where to be seen. He made his way to the third floor, gathered some things, and then made his way back down to the second floor.

Lee had signed a death wish with Tenten, this meant war.

He peeked around the corner to see Tenten walking down the hall towards his direction. She was sweetly cooing his name which was clearly a trap. Lee narrowed his eyes, taking this battle with Tenten completely serious. For Lee, battling with Tenten was war.

* * *

******************With Hinata and Naruto**

Naruto finished walking up the stairs with Hinata and found a room with a bed in it, so he decided to lay her down. It was only about 15 minutes Hinata was out cold, but to Naruto it seemed like forever. He had no one to share his ramen romance novel stories with.

"Mmm." Hinata sat up and yawned, stretching a little.

"Oui? Hinata! Your finally up." Naruto cheered and gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I always faint at the worst possible times." She whispered and stood up.

"Don't worry about it Hinata."

"But Naruto-kun, I'm causing you to waste time. We may not find Neji now." She looked at him and he just gave her another big grin.

"Nah, we're it's not a problem Hinata, don't worry. We'll just sleep in here tonight because I'm not going to search for him through the night." Naruto sat in the chair closest to the bookcase across from the bed.

"O-okay Naruto-kun." Hinata took a seat on the bed and Naruto started up with telling her stories about ramen. She didn't understand why everybody got fed up with Naruto's constant talk about ramen. She'd didn't mind it at all. Actually, she kind of enjoyed it.

After about an hour of ramen talk Naruto passed out in the chair curled up like a child and Hinata slept comfortably on the************bed.

* * *

******************With Sakura & Kiba**

Sakura's walk consisted of her pacing up and down the hallway their room was located on. "I can't believe I allowed that to happen." Sakura talked to her self considering no one else was around.

"What was I--squeeek--what was that?" Sakura stopped and looked around. She could have sworn she heard something, but it was too quiet for her to actually hear what it was.

Each room had a light on the outside of them and you had to turn them on separately. Sakura's ad Kiba's room light was on, and so were a few others, but other wise it was pitch black at both ends of the hallway.

_Squeeek._

"There it is again, what the hell is that?" Sakura couldn't tell which end it was coming from.

_Squeeek._

"Okay serious--" The lights all went out. "Oh crap, the power died. I better get back to the room." Sakura started to feel her way down the wall to the only open door.

_Squeeek._It was getting louder and faster.

_Squeeek._

_(silence)_

_Squeeek._

_Squeeek._

"Oh god oh god!" Sakura started to jog for her room with her hand still feeling along the wall.

Within seconds it sounded as though the squeaking was right behind her.******************SQUEEEK!!**

"AAAH!!" Something hit her in the back of the head**************SQUEEEK!!**

It didn't hurt her, but it did cause her to run faster. "AAAAH OH MY GOD!!"

******************SQUEEEK** she got hit again, only this time in the shoulder.

******************SQUEEEK**

******************SQUEEEK**hit again and again. She was terrified.

She suddenly felt no wall underneath her hand and figured it had to be the opening to their room.

She quickly turned and bolted into the room jumping on the bed, only to land on Kiba.

"GAH! That hurt!" Kiba shot up, eyes wide. Sakura had elbowed him in the stomach when she jumped on him.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She was shaking and clinging to his shirt as she sobbed.

The squeaky noise could be heard fading down the hallway. Squeeek squeeek squeeek…nothing. It was silent once again and Sakura regained her composure.

She sat up and began to talk, " I-I was g-getting attacked by a s-squeaky thing!" She replied, sobbing in the process.

"Alright, well it's gone. Are you hurt?" Kiba asked kindly pulling up the blankets on the bed for her to crawl under.

"I'm f-fine just s-scared, wait a second, your telling me you didn't hear my bloody mary screaming?" Sakura scowled at him and climbed beneath the covers.

"I was sleeping, and I'm a heavy sleeper." He protested.

"Whatever." She turned on her side away from him.

"Okay, well then get some sleep." Kiba replied laying down with her.

"Okay, goodnight Kiba." Sakura whispered as she fell asleep curled in a ball back facing Kiba.

"Night." Kiba let sleep take over his body and dreams take over his mind.

* * *

******************Back with Tenten**

After Tenten searched the second floor, still not finding Lee she made her way back to the fourth floor. "Where the hell could he--******************SQUEEEEEK**--!!"

"What in the world is--******************SQUEEEEEK**--AAAH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

******************SQUEEEEK**"AAAHHH GEEET AWAAY!! SOMEONE HEEELP!!**************"**

******************SQUEEEK**

******************SQUEEEK**

******************SQUEEEK**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE HEEEEEELP Meeeeee!!" Tenten's screams and that haunting squeaky noise echoed through the night.

* * *

******************Yippie! I'm actually looking forward to the next chappie, I think it'll be fun to write un! Alrighty, well I hope this chapter was funnier than the last one yeah. I try un!**

******************Kankuro-- You have a sick demented mind that likes to torture people don't you.**

******************Plum-- Me?? No, I just like to make people laugh un!**

******************Kankuro-- Oh I am so not laughing.**

******************Tenten-- Teehee…please revie--SQUEEEEK--OH MY GOD EVERYBODY RUUUN!! (everybody runs off and squeaks are heard in the distance, along with blood curdling yells…)**

******************Review please! They're much appreciated un!**


	12. From dreamers to quitters, yeah!

**Yo! So sorry this chapters up later than I thought it would be un. I was hoping to have it up on thanksgiving, Thursday…but that didn't work out so I made sure I wrote it today yeah. Okay well this is basically somewhat a filler chapter un. It goes along with the story of course, but it's a lot of nothing I think yeah. Kay, well I hope you like it un!**

**Plum-- I got called emo again the other day un. T.T**

**Shika-- but aren't you??**

**Plum-- NO!! I AM NOT EMO OR GOTHIC OR ANY OF THAT YEAH!**

**Shika-- Oh…**

**Plum--…I just like wearing black is all…yeah…**

**Shika-- That's ALL you wear.**

**Plum-- So! I just like the color…but I'm not emo…cause I know what emo is, and I'm not yeah!**

**(Sudden shadow falls over the talking two and emo-ness takes over)**

**Sasuke-- CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! THESE WORDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL! FEAR IS HOW I FALL! CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!!**

**Gaara-- (slaps Sasuke across the cheek) SHUT UP! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?**

**Plum-- Now that is emo un. **

**Shika-- I agree.**

**(Runs away frolicking in a field of flowers arms linked)**

**Sasuke-- (looks both directions, emo-ness shadows appear once again) CRAWLING IN MY--(gets hit in the face with a baseball bat out of no where…gee who could have done that??)**

**Gaara-- The world may never know.**

**Plum-- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Shika-- WE KNOW!!**

**Tenten-- SCREAM FEST!!**

**Gaara-- SHUT UP!!**

**Naruto-- RAMEN!!**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_After Tenten searched the second floor, still not finding Lee she made her way back to the fourth floor. "Where the hell could he--_**__****SQUEEEEEK**_--!!"_

"_What in the world is--_**__****SQUEEEEEK**_--AAAH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"_

**__****SQUEEEEK**_"AAAHHH GEEET AWAAY!! SOMEONE HEEELP!!"_

**__****SQUEEEK**

**__****SQUEEEK**

**__****SQUEEEK**_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE HEEEEEELP Meeeeee!!" Tenten's screams and that haunting squeaky noise echoed through the night._

_End recap!_

* * *

**********Sakura's dream land…**

"_It's snowing mommy." Sakura happily giggled as she held out her right hand to catch the fluffy flakes._

_She was only about the age of five and sitting with her mother in a park. "Yes sweaty, isn't it pretty?" Her mom just sat on the bench as her little girl twirled around in the snow. _

_Sakura turned back to answer her mom. "Mommy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her mother was sitting there smiling, but her figure was fading. _

"_Mommy, where are you going?" Sakura frantically asked as her mom got up and started to walk away. " Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me!" She ran fast towards her mother, arms out straight, trying to desperately reach for her. _

"_MOMMY!" Her mother was gone, and Sakura was left alone in that deserted snow covered park. _

"_No, mommy! Why'd you leave me?" Sakura asked out loud as tears streamed down her face. _

"_Don't worry Sakura, your not alone." She turned to face the voice. _

_She was suddenly twelve years old, but still standing in that deserted park. _

"_Where are you?" She looked around not seeing anybody. _

"_I'm hear. Look closely." The voice was deep and masculine. _

"_Who are you? I still don't see you." _

"_You know who I am." _

"_No, I don't."_

"_Yes, you do."_

"_God damn it! If I say I don't know who you are then I don't know who you are!" Sakura rolled her eyes. How stupid can strange voices get. _

_Sakura suddenly focused her eyes on something dark and blurry walking towards her through the thick snow. _

"_Oh my god. A-are you…my father?" Sakura asked as the still blurry figure walked closer. _

"_What?!? No woman! Are you blind? It's me!" The person was finally only a few feet from her._

"_Oh, Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked reaching out and touching him to make sure he was really there. _

"_Don't you remember? I told you I'd always be there when you needed me." He replied gently bringing his hand up to brush her cheek. _

"_Uh, no. No I don't remember that at all." She crossed her arms and commented dully. _

"_Geez. See that's why I never tell people sweet things like that! They always just end up forgetting anyways!" He pulled his hand away and started to pout._

_Sakura laughed at his childish antics, then remembered something. "Sasuke, you probably told that to Kankuro, not me. And that's why I don't remember."_

_Sasuke glared at her, and then his look changed to desperate. "No, that's not it at all! I can't tell you why, but I'll tell you everything soon, I promise." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand once again and then walked away. _

_Sakura just watched him leave until the whole park started shaking violently. "What's going on?" Sakura fell and hit her head against the park bench, going out cold._

**********End of Sakura's dream…**

* * *

Sakura woke up to Kiba shaking her shoulders to wake her up. She yawned and sat up, remembering her strange dream. She started giggling and Kiba gave her a questioning look. 

She shook her head and continued her giggling, "Apparently Sasuke's gay in my dreams too."

Kiba grinned at the thought. Then remembered his disturbing dream.

* * *

**************Kiba's dream land… **

_Kiba was sitting at home in his room. Akamaru was laying next to him sleeping as he watched T.V. _

"_Kiba!!" A voice called from downstairs._

_Kiba got up and walked down to the voice. _

_His mom was standing by the front door holding a pair of shoes that were dripping a liquid. Kiba's eyes widened at the sight, " NO! NOT AGAIN!"_

**************End Kiba's dream…eh, nightmare… **

_That's when Kiba shot up from a deep sleep._

* * *

Sakura saw Kiba's grin, "You have a strange dream too?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kiba laughed.

"Okay, so back to searching for Neji?" Sakura asked standing up and stretching a little.

"Yeah, I suppose that's what we should do." Kiba stood up with her and started for the door.

"Looks like the powers back on." Sakura stated as Kiba and her walked out into the hallway. There were a few lights on every now and then.

"Alright, back to searching room to room." Kiba huffed and they both set out on searching once again.

* * *

******************Ino's dream land…**

"_OMG! LOOK AT ALL THESE CLOTHES AND SHOES!!" Ino screamed as she stood in the middle of the mall. _

"_Your overly excited, what's the difference from every other day that you're here?" Ino's father asked her holding his credit card in hand ready to spend HIS money. _

"_IT'S BLACK FRIDAY!! SALES! SALES! SALES!!!" Ino and her mother squealed in unison. _

"_Oh my god, I'm going to be broke!" Ino's dad cried as Ino and her mother dragged him into the closest store. _

"_Oh my mom! Aren't these just adorable?!?" Ino asked shoving a pair of heels into her moms view. _

"_I think they look like they're going to get worn once and never touched again." Ino's father grumbled as he sat in a chair crossing his arms pouting. _

"_Oh hunny, no one asked you!" Ino's mother shot him a glare and grabbed the shoes from Ino and put them into the growing pile of shoes they picked out. _

_Ino suddenly fell to the ground grabbing at her throat gasping for air. _

"_Ino!" Her mother and father went to her side. _

_Everything started going fuzzy and she could only hear words as if they were in a distance. "Someone…911...she'll die…hold on…(foot steps)…they won't…in…time…I'm…wait…sorry…(foot steps)…(humming)…I love you…(nothing)…"_

******************End of Ino's dream…**

* * *

Ino shot her eyes open and started to grasp at her neck. Everything was dark but she could feel hands around her neck. 

She tried to speak but instead she remained gasping for air.

It suddenly hit her, the only person with her was Shikamaru. Why would he be trying to choke her?

Ino reached out towards Shikamaru. Once she found his chest she started smacking him, but still nothing. She moved to his face and smacked him hard.

Shikamaru released his grip on her neck and fell backwards.

Ino immediately shot her hands to her throat and started taking in deep breaths.

"What'd you smack me for?!?" Shikamaru asked her actually glaring.

"You tried choking me!" Ino screamed, able to speak again.

"What are you talking about troublesome woman?"

"I woke up to your hands wrapped around my neck, and I couldn't breathe so I smacked you." Ino started to tear up at the thought of Shikamaru wanting to choke her.

"I was sleeping Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Oh like that makes it any better! So you want to kill me in your sleep now too?" Ino asked, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean 'too'? I don't want to kill you Ino. I must have done it in my sleep." Shikamaru replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "In my dream I wanted to kill you."

"What?!? Why?" Ino asked crossing her arms and glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and began telling her dream.

* * *

******************Shikamaru's dream land…**

_Shikamaru and Ino were laying in the grass on top of a lone hill simply cloud gazing. Shikamaru's favorite pass time. _

_It was nice and silent until Ino had to speak, " Shika, this is kinda boring."_

"_Just shut up and enjoy the silence troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed and continued to stare at the passing clouds. _

"_But I'm borrrred." Ino pouted and poked Shikamaru in the arm._

_Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look and ignored her. _

"_Oh, so now your ignoring me? We'll see how that turns out." Ino crossed her arms and smirked to herself. _

_It was silent once again, but only for a few moments. _

"_BOOM!!" Ino shouted and Shikamaru jumped. _

_He looked over and glared at her, but he only got a smirk in return. He knew Ino was testing his ignoring skills. So he figured he'd accept her challenge and he went back to cloud gazing. _

"_BOOM!!"_

_Ignoring…_

"_BOOM!!"_

_Ignoring…_

"_BOOM!!'_

_POP…_

"_What was that?" Ino asked herself and looked up to the sky only to see one less cloud. It seemed as though whenever Ino said 'boom' real loudly a cloud would pop. Shikamaru hadn't noticed yet. Ino chuckled and continued. _

"_BOOOOM!!"_

_POP!!…_

_He noticed, "What are you doing?? STOP!" He sat up and looked at her._

"_BOOM!!"_

_POP!!…_

"_Ino! Please stop!! NOT THE CLOUDS!!" Shikamaru pleaded._

"_BOOM!!"_

_POP…POP…two clouds with one boom._

"_INO!!" Shikamaru growled at her, "STOP MAKING THOSE NOISES!!"_

"_NEVER!!" Ino boomed._

"_BOOM!!"_

_POP…POP…_

_Shikamaru snapped and lunged at Ino, grabbing her throat._

"_Sh-shika! I-I-I c-can't b-b-reath!" Ino gasped as he tightened his grip._

"_If you can't breathe then you can't boom anymore!" Shikamaru grinned like a crazy man. _

_Then he was slapped in the face…hard._

******************End of Shikamaru's dream…nightmare…**

* * *

"You were gonna choke me over something so stupid?" Ino asked dully glaring at Shikamaru.

"You were popping MY CLOUDS!!" Shikamaru argued and turned away.

"boom." Ino replied angrily exiting the closet.

"Someday…someday…"Shikamaru grumbled following her out of the closet. "Where are you going?"

"Going to look for Neji…boom." Ino replied bluntly walking down the hall.

"Knock it off your acting so childish." He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, yeah and trying to choke me ISN"T childish." Ino added sarcastically.

"Gah, troublesome." Shikamaru just ignored her and continued to follow. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ino picked up on his grumbling, " Oh I know, maybe you can choke me!" she sarcastically answered again.

Shikamaru just bit his tongue and they got onto searching for Neji.

* * *

**********************With Sai and Temari**

Temari sat up and stretched yawing in the process.

"Sleep well?" Sai asked sitting up next to her.

"What do you think? I slept on a wooden dance floor." Temari shook her head and stood up all the way.

"Haha, I guess your right." Sai agreed rubbing the kinks out of his neck.

"I had a strange dream last night." Temari commented randomly and looked at Sai.

"Really? What was it about?" He asked, knowing he was obligated to since she expected that of him.

"I'm not sure, it was just weird. Kankuro was dressed in a tu-tu and Sasuke was in a pink bunny suit. They were both dancing together. I was a little frightened." Temari finished with a shiver.

"I'd call that a nightmare." Sai smirked and they both started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, you want to just go back to the front of the house and stop looking for Neji?" Temari suggested looking up at Sai.

"Woah, are you sick?" He placed his hand on her forehead and felt his own. "No, no your fine…strange."

"What is wrong with you? Why would I be sick?" She placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Well it's strange that you want to give up. Your usually the competitive type."

"Well I'm hungry, so I'm giving up." Temari continued walking and they eventually made it to the hall.

"Alright, let's head back then." Sai and Temari then started on their way back to the beginning. Giving up on poor lost Neji…

* * *

**********************With Sasuke and Kankuro**

"Man, we've been everywhere down here and he's still no where to be found!" Kankuro grumbled as he and Sasuke headed back to the stairs leading to the first floor.

They barley slept at all and spent all their time looking for Neji.

"Well I'm starving so let's just go back." Sasuke stated.

"Wait, give up? Finding Neji is all part of our plan at getting back at Sai." Kankuro reminded him.

"We can always find other ways to get back at him. But we'll never be able to get back at him if we die of starvation first." Sasuke answered just reaching the stairs.

"Alright, fine." Kankuro gave in, following Sasuke up the stairs.

"Hmm, what's that smell?" Sasuke asked opening up the door. The smell of pancakes filled his nose.

"Mmm, smells good. Maybe another pair gave up and started cooking." Kankuro suggested.

They walked completely out of the basement and entered the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL?!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Kankuro screamed as a few veins popped.

* * *

**********************With Hinata and Naruto**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Naruto wake up!" Hinata shook the screaming boy.

"Hinata? Oh good your still here!" He woke up relieved that his nightmare was real.

"Yes I'm still here Naruto." Hinata giggled and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction they were heading to look for Neji.

"Hinata, where are we going?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're going back to the kitchen, your hungry right?" She asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

His stomach growled right on queue. He grabbed his stomach and blushed.

"I take that as a yes." Hinata giggled and continued to pull him down the hallway.

* * *

**********************With Kiba and Sakura**

"Okay, I'm done." Kiba huffed and came out of a room.

"Done what?" Sakura asked coming out of another.

"I'm done searching for Neji. He got himself lost, he can find his way back then too." He grumbled and started heading back.

"Someone's cranky." Sakura mumbled under her breathe catching up to Kiba.

"I'm hungry, and when I'm hungry…I get pissed." He glared ahead, determined to get back as soon as possible.

"Isn't that how dogs get when they get hungry too?" Sakura giggled and earned an annoyed look from Kiba.

She looked down to the ground, trying to stifle her giggles.

* * *

**********************With Shikamaru and Ino**

"boom."

"Shut up!"

"boom!"

"SHUT UP!"

"BOOM!"

"I'm going back!"

"GOOD!"

"Troublesome woman!"

"Woman choker!"

"Cloud popper!"

"Dream ruiner!"

"Just come on!"

"Fine!"

Shikamaru and Ino started on their way back as well…still arguing…

* * *

****

**************************Yeah, sorry if that was a boring chapter, but like I said on top…it's just a filler chapter, sort of un. Just to get everyone where they need to be, so sorry if you don't like it yeah! **

**************************Sakura-- INO!!**

**************************Ino-- Yeah Sakura?**

**************************Sakura-- Did you tell ANYONE the secret I told you?**

**************************Ino-- Me? Of course not!**

**************************Sakura-- Well Sai told me that you spilled it to Temari, who just had to tell it to Kankuro, who willingly told it to Naruto, who screamed it to Hinata, who surprisingly told it to Tenten, who whispered it to Neji, who 'hned' it to Shikamaru, who ignored it, but then decided to ruin my life and tell Sasuke, who then blushed, got a nose bleed, and passed out from a lack of blood!! **

**************************Ino-- Oh, you meant that secret?? **

**************************Sakura-- YES INO! THAT SECRET!!**

**************************Ino-- Sorry, but I was just tempted to say something to somebody. I didn't know it'd get around to everybody but Lee.**

**************************Sai-- (snickers) Your gossips a sin.**

**************************Ino-- Gossip isn't a sin, It's an art. **

**************************Sai-- No, drawing and paintings an art. **

**************************Ino-- That's not an art unless I'm the one in the painting.**

**************************Sai-- Trust me, I don't think people burning their eyes out is and art, ugly. **

**************************Ino-- Sai! I'll show you how artistic it is to burn some ones eyes out! Come here! HOLD STILL!!**

**************************Sai-- TEMARIIII!!!**

**************************Temari-- You scream like a girl…we're so over. **

**************************Sai-- NO TEMARIIII HELLLLLPPPP!!!**

**************************Ino-- HOLD STI--**

**************************Temari-- On another note, review please!**

**************************Please review un! **


	13. Let's give a little update again, yeah!

**I'm giving another update, okay un? **

**I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but this helps move my story along well, so I'm sorry if you don't like these, tell me whether you do or not, un. **

**The last time I made an update like this was chapter 8 and I think my story deserves another one yeah. Many confusing things have been happening in my story so I'm just going to clear some things up because I have been getting asked many questions un. **

**-------------------------------------------------Re-introduction of characters #2----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 15**

**Current situation: Walking back to the main area of the house (the area where they had been hanging out all night until the search for Neji.) with Kiba.**

**Mood: A little giggly, and in a good mood **

**Inside Information: Is regretting everything that has happened with Kiba because she knows she still likes Sasuke, even though she thinks he's gay. **

**Relations: Naruto and Sasuke's team mate; Secretly likes Sasuke; Best friends with girls; Really good friends with all of the guys.**

* * *

******Name: Ino Yamanaka**

******Age: 15**

******Current situation: Arguing with Shikamaru on the way back to the main area of the house (already explained in Sakura's introduction.)**

******Mood: Angry, argumentative, and sarcastic **

******Inside information: She still doesn't want to tell Shikamaru she has a crush on him, but it's sort of becoming obvious.**

******Relations: Shikamaru's team mate; Best friends with girls; Really good friends with all of the guys.**

* * *

******Name: Hinata Hyuga**

******Age: 15**

******Current situation: Dragging Naruto to the kitchen in the main room to get some food**

******Mood: Happy to be around Naruto **

******Inside information: She still likes Naruto, a lot, and she's starting to become more obvious with it hoping Naruto will get the hint.**

******Relations: Kiba's team mate; Best friends with girls; Really good friends with all of the guys.**

* * *

******Name: Tenten**

******Age: 16**

******Current situation: Unknown (well I do, but your not supposed to muahahahaha!)**

******Mood: (Unknown)**

******Inside information: Still likes Neji a lot, and still to stubborn to admit it. **

******Relations: Lee's and Neji's team mate; Best friends with girls; Really good friends with all of the guys.**

* * *

**********Name: Temari**

**********Age: 18**

**********Current situation: Heading back to the main area with Sai **

**********Mood: Hungry and aggravated mood…is hungry even a mood??**

**********Inside information: (No current information on Temari)**

**********Relations: Kankuro's sister and team mate; Sai's girlfriend; Best friends with the girls; Really good friends with all of the guys. **

* * *

**********Name: Sasuke Uchiha **

**********Age: 15**

**********Current situation: Standing in the opening of the kitchen door listening to Kankuro's annoying screams **

**********Mood: annoyed and a little irritated **

**********Inside information: Is secretly jealous of Kiba; secretly has his sights on Sakura; is being forced to do things by Sai in order to keep him from spilling his secret to Sakura that he read her diary. Now Kankuro knows and is planning on getting back at Sai with Sasuke. **

**********Relations: Naruto's and Sakura's team mate. Best friends with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji; jealous of Kiba; Hates Sai at the moment; good friends with everyone else; Becoming better friends with Kankuro. **

**********Clarification: Sasuke is NOT really gay! Everyone THINKS he's gay because Sai FORCED HIM to say he was. The only reason Sasuke agreed is because Sai THREATENED to tell everyone that he read Sakura's diary. The only one that knows he's not gay is Kankuro cause Sasuke told him the whole story, and of course Sai cause he's behind it all. I hope that's CLERIFIED!!**

* * *

**************Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**************Age: 15**

**************Current situation: Getting dragged by Hinata to the kitchen in the main area**

**************Mood: Anxious to eat **

**************Inside Information: (Currently no inside information for Naruto)**

**************Relations: Sakura and Sasuke's team mate; A brotherly figure to Sakura; Best friends with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba; Good friends with everybody else.**

* * *

**************Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

**************Age: 15**

**************Current situation: Walking back with Sakura to the main area**

**************Inside information: He hasn't forgotten everything that happened between him and Sakura, but he noticed she looked upset, so he decided to drop the hole subject for now **

**************Relations: Hinata's team mate; Best friends with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji; Used to be best friends with Sasuke as well, but Sasuke has been ignoring him since he got there and still doesn't know why (jealousy of course!) Good friends with everyone else there.**

* * *

**************Name: Neji Hyuga**

**************Age: 16**

**************Current situation: Missing (as far as everyone's concerned)**

**************Mood: (Unknown)**

**************Inside Information: Secretly has a crush on Tenten, but once again, is to stubborn to admit it.**

**************Relations: Tenten and lee's team mate; Hinata's cousin; Best friends with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba; Good friends with everyone else.**

* * *

**************Name: Rock Lee **

**************Age: 16**

**************Current situation: (unknown) last time I checked he was about to attack Tenten…but things change my friends, things change…**

**************Mood: (unknown)**

**************Inside Information: Is determined to make Sakura his. **

**************Relations: Tenten and Neji's team mate; Good friends with basically everyone, he just gets annoying to them sometimes, but he's still a good friend of theirs. **

* * *

**************Name: Sai**

**************Age: 15**

**************Current situation: Walking back with Temari to the main area**

**************Mood: Devilishly mean and sneaky…as always. He's constantly thinking up more ideas of how to torture Sasuke, muahaha!**

**************Inside information: He's blackmailing Sasuke into doing whatever he says. He is currently not on a team. He has decided to take up drawing for money instead. Shares an apartment with Shino.**

**************Relations: Temari's girlfriend; Best friends with Shino; Sasuke's master at the moment( haha!); Good friends with everyone else.**

* * *

**************Name: Kankuro**

**************Age: 18**

**************Current situation: Screaming and ranting his head off in the kitchen **

**************Mood: Screaming like mood, aggravated, and a disbeliever…is that even a word??**

**************Inside information: Has a crush on someone in the house, still. (Don't worry, it's NOT Sasuke) He also now knows what Sai has been doing to Sasuke and has agreed to get back at him. **

**************Relations: Temari's brother; Good friends with everyone in the room; Becoming better friends with Sasuke.**

* * *

**************Name: Shikamaru Nara **

**************Age: 15**

**************Current situation: Arguing with Ino on their way back to the main area, trying to tolerate her. **

**************Mood: Lazy (as usual), argumentative, and defensive (He must protect the pride of his clouds!)**

**************Inside information: (Currently no inside information on Shikamaru)**

**************Relations: Ino's team mate; Best friends with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji; Good friends with everyone else.**

* * *

**************IMPORTANT--- **

**************One more clarification, this is a SAKURA and SASUKE story paring un!!! Please don't worry about it…that is all I have to say yeah. **

* * *

****

******************Okay, well I hope this helped all of you out there who were confused un! If you still have any questions, please ask me yeah. I have no problem with answering questions, so please ask un. Well I should have up my next chapter soon, so till then yeah. Later un.**

******************--Plum--**


	14. Fast and the furious 3, yeah!

**Yo! Okay, well this chapter has some pretty random stuff In it, but then again, I think every one of my chapters does, haha un. Well you should be happy I got this chapter up before Sunday, yays yeah! **

**Plum-- I'm baaack un!**

**Shika-- We've kinda noticed**

**Plum-- Well sorry un**

**Shika-- Well I mean we kinda already know that, hence the whole you posting a chapter and stuff.**

**Plum-- Oh, go stuff your self with stuffing un!**

**Shike-- Sticks and stones may break my bones but words shall never harm me.**

**Plum-- Fine, INO UN!**

**Shika-- NOOOOO!!! (Runs for his life)**

**Plum-- Haha, new saying yeah! Ino plus crazy may break my bones and Ino's yells shall always hurt me un!**

**Kankuro-- Oh my gaud! Seriously, why are people so superstitious of the number 13**

**Plum-- Oh, I know I know, it drives me nuts un! If you have a hotel and they skip the number 13 and go straight to 14, people on the 14****th**** floor know what floor they're really on, you jump out the window, you will die earlier!**

**Kankuro-- True!**

**Plum-- I know, right un?**

**Gaara-- Plum doesn't own Naruto.**

**Plum-- Cookie un!**

**Gaara-- Did someone say cookies?**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

"You've got to be joking me." Sasuke mentally smacked himself and rolled his eyes. 

Standing there making breakfast was Neji.

"Oh, hey guy. Where have you been?" Neji questioned not even looking up from the pancakes in the pan below him.

"What do you mean 'where have we been'? Where have YOU been?" Kankuro asked, his head throbbing from all his yelling.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the hole time. Where else would I be?" He simply didn't know how to reply to that, it was true, he didn't go anywhere unnatural.

Right after a few flabbergasted looks from Kankuro the door on the other side of the kitchen opened, revealing Sai and Temari.

"Yo." Sai raised a hand in acknowledgement to the people in the room.

"Damn, you found him first?" Temari looked to Kankuro and Sasuke.

"No, he was already hear when we got here, that good for nothing--squeeeeeek--" Sasuke was interrupted by that all too familiar sound.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Tenten suddenly flew out from under the table and ran into the living room.

"What the hell?" Kankuro's eyes followed Tenten out of the room and watched as she cowered on the couch.

"May I ask what she was doing under the table?" Sai raised an eyebrow towards Neji.

"I found her sleeping there this morning, and I didn't want to wake her up. So I left her there." He answered, still not taking his eyes off breakfast.

"Wait! Where did the squeak come from?!?" Kankuro immediately entered a defensive stance.

"It's Lee." Neji clarified him once again.

"Lee?"

"Yeah. I found him laying knocked out on the stairs, so I brought him in her and bandaged up his cuts and bruises. He didn't wake up so I just left him laying in that booth over by the table." Neji replied bluntly flipping a pancake.

"Well then, he was squeaking? I'm so confused!" Kankuro wept and fell to his knees.

"No, THIS is what was squeaking." Temari pried a blow up hammer out of Lee's grip and squeezed it allowing it to squeak.

Everyone heard another squeal from Tenten in the other room.

"Oh my god! When he wakes up I'm gonna kill him! He caused me to sleep in a locked cell with Sasuke all night!" Kankuro's eyes flared and he balled his fists at Lee's sleeping form.

"Wait, was there only one bed?" Sai raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"NO! We each slept in a separate bed!" Sasuke retorted with a glare towards Sai.

Sai snared at him and took a seat at the table with Temari and Kankuro preparing for breakfast.

* * *

"We're lost! We're lost! We're lost!" Ino cried slumping along behind Shikamaru as he plugged his ears with his fingers. 

"Shikamaru! You got us lost you lazyass!" Ino would yell every now and then.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to ignore you, and that's hard to do when you scream like that. So if you wouldn't mind, shut up." Shikamaru replied picking up his pace a bit.

Ino dropped her jaw, _'how dare he.'_

"Ignoring me huh? Well then boom boom boom boom! Boom boom! Boom boom, BOOM! BOOM!" Ino inhaled deeply and stared to see his reaction with a grin plastered across her face.

He just kept walking with his fingers in his ears. Then turned around, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Her smile instantly dropped into a frown. _'That's it! He's going to be TOAST!!'_

'_ooooh toast, I'm hungry--wait!--no no Ino! Concentrate!!' _Ino thought to herself as she glared holes into Shikamaru.

He just shrugged once he didn't get an answer from her and continued walking, plugging his ears once again.

'_I know! I'll sneak into one of the rooms and when he doesn't hear any noise anymore he'll turn to see what I'm doing and I'll be missing. Then he'll get all worried and frantic and go looking for me! Then I'll surprise him by jumping out and then he'll grab me into a warm hug and move into a kiss--I-I mean, then I'll scare him and beat him up! Perfect!' _Ino snickered out loud and moved to the room to her left.

After about a minute of silence Shikamaru started getting suspicious, '_I don't hear noise, booming, popping, or complaining…'_

He turned around to come face to face with an empty hall way. "Ino?" He didn't receive an answer. "Oh well, the quieter the better." He continued walking, this time his ears unplugged.

When Ino entered the room it was pitch black, so she flipped on the light. Only to be a little disturbed. "What in the world are all the blow up hammers in here for?" Ino asked herself with a bewildered face.

"Hmm, owell. All the better to hit Shika with." She grinned and grabbed a couple hammers. Then stood next to the door waiting for a frantic Shikamaru to burst in any minute.

Yup, any minute now…

Okay…any minute, any minute at all.

YES any fricken minute,

Ino gritted her teeth at the long wait. He should be screaming his head off and popping clouds himself by now! He. Should. Be. Worried. About. HER!

Yes, Ino was getting what you might call, impatient. It had been five minutes and she still couldn't hear his lazyass feat running down the hall.

"I SHOULD BE HEARING CRYS OF REMORSE RIGHT NOW!!" Ino screamed out loud and waited a few seconds later, but still no Shikamaru.

"Okay, time for a little game of how bad can you mangle up Shika so you can't tell who he is anymore." Ino glared and poked her head outside of the door, still holding her 'weapons'…a.k.a…rubber hammers that squeak.

The hall was empty. She snuck out and silently made her way to the end of the hallway, still not running into him.

She glanced down the hallway to the left and then to the right, deciding the left hallway was the way she thought he'd go.

Well actually, it was only cause the right hallway was pitch black and she was to much of a chicken poo to go down there.

She continued jogging down the hall to catch up with Shikamaru, eventually she did. He was walking at a lazy speed with his hands in his pockets.

'_This is it. I'm gonna beat the crap out of him with my rubber hammers of doom!'_ She snickered to herself and interrupted her silence with her battle cry,

"SHIKALAKALAKALOO!! I KILL YOU!!" Then she took off running towards him waving both hammers above her head in a crazy woman looking manner.

Shikamaru heard the call of the wild Ino and spun to see what was up. He had decided that was a bad idea. For he had turned to see Ino running at him at full speed with two squeaking rubber hammers held above her head looking as though she was about to eat him for dinner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shikamaru took off on full speed as well after his eyes bulged and his mouth gaped at the crazy Ino killer.

* * *

"Kiba! It's my house, I'm telling you it's this wa--SHIKALAKALAKALOOOOO!!!" 

"I don't even want to know." Kiba stared blank faced at the retreating forms at the other end of the hallway who just rushed pass.

"Well Kiba maybe we should go see if they're all right?" Sakura asked still wide eyed watching as Shikamaru screeched and bolted down another hallway with Ino tailing right behind him.

"No, just keep walking." Kiba shook his head and continued on his way.

"But may--"

"No Sakura, just ignore it."

"But how--"

"Keep, walking."

"But Kiba, what if she--"

"If he dies, he probably deserved it."

"Kiba, we really should--"

"Like I said, if he dies he probably deserves it, but why would I go risk my life if I don't deserve to?"

"Oh come on--"

"Sakura? Do you want to die by getting beat to death with what looked like two giant rubber blow up hammers…that squeak?" Kiba asked looking back at her curiously.

Sakura thought for a moment, "Good point, you know maybe we should start to jog back, you know, just in case he runs back this way?" They both glanced at each other after that comment and seconds later they were both booking it down the hallway at full speed.

* * *

"I like pancakes." Kankuro shoved a bite of pancake into his mouth and smiled with glee. 

"Wow, these taste good. I didn't know you could cook Neji." Temari smacked Neji across the back in a 'good job' kind of way.

"Thanks." He replied and continued to eat his own pancakes until he thought about something. Well, more like someone. "Tenten, are you going to stop hiding behind the plant and eat now?" Neji asked her still sitting in his chair. So he sort of yelled it to her considering she was currently in the living room a wall over.

"NO!" Tenten thought back to her encounter with 'the squeak' and shivered.

"Tenten, the squeaking was Lee, get over it." He rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"NEVER!!" Tenten cried and griped onto the stem of the potted plant she was currently hiding behind in the corner of Sakura's living room. Why she's hiding be hind a plant instead of on the couch...the world may never know.

Neji sighed and stood up and passed through the swinging door into the living room.

Everyone else at the table exchanged glances and listened to the commotion coming from the other room.

"No Neji!"

"Tenten, Let. Go."

"NO! It'll get me!!"

"It was just Lee."

"Neji I can't go in there the squeaks in there!"

"For gods sake the squeak Is Lee and his god damn rubber hammer!"

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"No Neji! Let go of me! NOOO I WON'T LET GO!!"

…snap…

"Tenteeeen now look what you did, you broke the plant."

"No, you did it! I'm not going to eat with the squeak in there!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"NO!"

"Let go of the pot Tenten."

"NO!"

"LET.GO.OF.THE.POT!"

"NO!"

"Fine! Hold on!"

"Neji?" Temari asked as he came walking into the kitchen and grabbed the 'squeak', "Oh."

The commotion in the other room stirred again.

"Now Tenten, you WILL eat."

'SQUEEEK'

"AAAHHH!!"

'SQUEEEK'

"NEJI'S THE SQUEEK, NEJI'S THE SQUEEK!!"

"Tenten! No, don't go under--gah Tenten! Get out from under the couch!"

They then heard a muffled 'Never', a few quick squeals and screams, some banging and mashing, then a ruff sigh and a dragging sound.

Neji walked in dragging Tenten behind him screaming her head off. "Noooooooo!! Anything but the squeak!!"

Neji picked her up and placed her in a chair, throwing a plate of pancakes and a fork in from of her, "Eat." He growled out the word and Tenten started to stuff her mouth with pancakes before Neji did it for her.

Everyone else exchanged frightened looks and stuffed their mouths with pancakes as well.

"I SMELL FOOD!" A loud, obnoxious voice screamed rushing through the kitchen door.

Naruto stood their letting drool drip down his chin.

"Napkin?" Everyone offered at once, each holding up their own.

"No! FOOD!" Naruto bolted towards the table and took a seat, not even waiting for Neji to serve him before he grabbed a pancake from Tenten's plate gagging him self with his giant bite.

"Naruto, please slow down, you'll get sick." Hinata commented taking a seat next to him.

"Awh, sorry Hinata, I just got so excited." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as a nervous act.

Then the all heard their next breakfast entertainment running down the stairs.

'_Run! Run!'_

'_I can hear them, they're catching up!'_

'_God! They run so fast!'_

'_I know, you think we'll make it?' _

'_We're almost there!!'_

'_SHIKALAKALAKALOOO!!'_

'_AHH!! I hear her, RUUUN!!' _

A loud, boom was heard and they all jumped up and ran to the living room. Only to find Sakura and Kiba laying at the bottom of the stairs in a tangled mess.

"You guys okay?" Temari rushed over and pulled Sakura up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She let out a held breathe and brushed her disheveled hair back in place.

"SHIKAAAAA!! 'SQUEAK' 'SQUEAK'" The screams were getting close, really close.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked helping up Kiba and looking up the stairs.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Sakura and Kiba pushed everyone into the living room eagerly awaiting Ino and Shikamaru to burst down into their sight.

"But why?" Sasuke asked looking at her curiously.

"Just watch." She shushed him and placed a finger over her lips.

They waited a few more seconds and then Shikamaru shot off the stairs with a REALLY terrified look on his face, then popped out Ino with the crazed look and rubber hammers still in hand.

Shikamaru ran through the kitchen, out the other side, around to the foyer then right towards them in the living room.

"GAH! Not this way!" Everyone piled together and held out their hands.

Shikamaru took shelter behind the same plant Tenten had, and everyone else took the force of Ino running hammer first into them.

"GAAAH INO!!"

"I think I lost something,"

"I think I pulled something,"

"I think I broke something,"

"I think I sat on something,"

"Yeah, me!"

"Sorry."

Their grumbles went around the room, well except for Shikamaru's, he was safe behind Sakura's plant. He slowly opened one eye and glanced at the pile before him.

Ino was laying on top with her butt high in the air laying across Tenten, Only Neji's hair could be seen sticking out from under Kankuro's twitching leg, Sakura was trying to push her bottom half out from under Sai whose back end was the only part showing right next to Kiba's head, Sasuke's fingers could be seen wiggling underneath part of Hinata who was near the edge of the pile and not really stuck at all, and Temari was no where to be seen, for she was buried beneath the pile of teens.

Shikamaru noticed there was no harm done to him, sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast. _'Wooh, she didn't get me after all. I thought I was a dead man.' _He grinned to himself and walked through the kitchen door.

"I'm stuck, guys, please get up!" Temari screamed a muffled plea from inside the mound.

"I can't, Sai's on me!" Sakura answered, still trying to push herself out from under him.

"mmh mf mmm!"

"What was that Sai?" Tenten asked painfully getting crushed under Ino who was still laying on her.

"M MH MF MMMM!!"

"Well why didn't you say so? Ino, get up so I can get up!" Tenten turned to see Ino groan and slowly roll off of her. Tenten then stood up and the detangling began.

After about 15 minutes of arguing and lots of butter they were finally back to their normal selves.

Everyone had their breakfast and they now all sat in the living room, ready to catch up on any stories anyone had to tell about their 'adventure'.

"Okay, so who here thinks that was a total waste of time?" Sai asked raising his hand. Many hands shot up as well.

"Seriously, I can't believe you were here the whole time." Temari grumbled glaring at Neji.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the ones who decided to look for me when I wasn't even lost." Neji replied glaring back at her.

"Neji, how did you manage to disappear in the fist place though? Where'd you go for all that time we were waiting for you before we took off on our search?" Tenten asked placing her hands under her chin waiting for an answer.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom, so I did. Then the lights went out and I started thinking about how freaked out Hiashi must be without Hinata or I to be there to calm him down. That reminded me that I should call him to let him know where we were so he wouldn't get worried. So I called him, and when I got back from down the hallway everyone was gone." Neji replied earning a few irritated glares.

"It doesn't take you that long to call Hiashi and tell him your over at Sakura's." Sasuke replied huffing and leaning back against the couch.

"Well actually Hiashi is quite the talker, he kept me on the phone for 45 minutes asking me pointless questions just so he wouldn't have to worry about us doing something we weren't supposed to. But I believe his real reasoning was he was just scared of the tornado warning and wanted someone to talk to." Neji sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Tell me about it. Wait, I forgot I'm not talking to you." Ino crossed her arms and turned her head the other direction sticking her nose up in the air.

Sai shook his head at them and asked the question everyone forgot about, "So who won the game then?"

That caused them all to sit up straight, they hadn't been expecting that.

"Hey, I forgot about that, so yeah, who won?" Temari asked snapping her fingers once and then looking around the room for an answer.

"Well Tenten and Lee were the first ones back, but technically Neji found THEM, not the other way around. So if you really think about it, me and Sasuke won." Kankuro pointed out with a face of accomplishment.

"Wha? Not fare!" Tenten crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, alls fare in love and war." Kankuro chuckled, trying to prove a point.

"Well I guess your right, we had some war, with Ino and Shikamaru, then some love with S--" Tenten got a hand smacked to her mouth and was suddenly being dragged away by Sakura.

"Hey, where're you taking me?" Tenten squealed trying to break free from Sakura's grasp.

"A little place I like to call, 'teaching Tenten to keep her mouth shut paradise'." Sakura gritted her teeth and smiled at her.

"Uh, Sakura. Somehow I don't think that sounds like a place I want to be going to, thanks anyways!" Tenten giggled and tried to run away.

"Nice try, but to bad." Sakura dragged her up the stairs and into her room.

"Any idea what's up with them two?" Kankuro asked glancing from person to person.

"Judging from everything that's been happening around here lately, I really don't think I want to know." Sasuke sighed, waiting to hear some sort of screaming, banging, or possibly moaning. After last night and this morning, he's seemed to come to the conclusion that anything's possible. In fact, I think everyone has.

"AAAH!!" A scream was hear, from Sakura's room.

"Right on queue, ready to go see some sort of crazy scene?" Sasuke asked standing up and looking to everyone else.

"You bet!" Hinata and Temari laughed in unison and skipped down to Sakura's room, ready for some entertainment, screaming, or drama of some sort. This has been becoming an interesting sleepover.

"Oh good lord, here we go again." Ino sighed shaking her head. "Will there ever be at least one hour of normalness?

"Ino, you've go to expect the unexpected. Actually, we all should." Kankuro grinned, and with that turned to Sai, "So Sai, tell us again, how was it you got Sakura pregnant?"

Silence and stunned faces was definitely the element now.

* * *

**So that was my lovely chapter I wrote when I was hyped up on coffee un! I get really hyper when I drink coffee and that's when I think best, haha yeah! Okay, well I hope you like this chappie un!**

**Plum-- Hey guys, look at the new present I got un!**

**Kankuro-- Oh, plum! An etch sketch, not to shabby!**

**Sai-- That's a Nitendo DS you idiot.**

**Kankuro-- Oh, sorry I'm not up to modern technology.**

**Sai-- Baka! Anyways, review please!**

**Yes, please review, un! **


	15. 8 legged freaks attack, yeah!

**Yo! So here we go, another chapter un! It's not one of my favorite chapters, but it'll have to do yeah! **

**Plum-- Why art thou romeo…un?**

**Shika-- What are you doing?**

**Plum-- I'm being more dramatic un!**

**Shika-- Why?**

**Plum-- Well I've been told my story is to humorous un.**

**Shika-- I like it like that.**

**Plum-- Me too, I guess some people just don't understand un.**

**Sasuke-- CRAWLING IN MY SKIN--(baseball bat in head)**

**Plum-- NOT NOW UN!**

**Naruto-- (singing) **

**Pour some shook up Ramen  
Oooh, five minutes it's done!  
Pour some shook up Ramen  
It's some sweet stuff  
Pour some shook up Ramen  
Oh, I can't get enough**

**It's a hot, yummy treat  
Now I need sesame yeah**

**Listen! Prefried, superfried, ultrafried, no!  
Grab another packet and let's cook some mo'  
Murachan or Nissin, matters not much  
Cheap meal makes you feel good enough**

**You gotta eat a noodle, eat a noodle  
Eat a little more  
Ramen packets piling up along my kitchen floor  
Sometime, anytime, some Ramen's sweet  
All those different flavors just for me, yeah**

**Take a noodle, suck it up  
Shake the noodles, instant sup!**

**Plum-- Catchy un.**

**Shika-- Plum doesn't own Naruto, cause if she did…it wouldn't be pretty, humor would take over the story and then all that is good will be-- (get's hit in the head)**

**Plum-- They get it!**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

"Oh my god! Sakura's pregnant?!?" Ino screeched and threw her hands to her mouth. 

"Yeah, Sai knocked her up." Kankuro grinned evilly looking towards the shocked face of Sai.

"He what?" Sasuke snapped and turned to Sai, ready to bash his head in.

"Woah, chill there jealousy!" Kankuro jumped up and place his hands in front of his chest towards Sasuke trying to block him from Sai.

"Sai, when? How? WHY?" Ino was babbling off questions while everyone else in the room just sat there, trying to grasp onto the concept that Sai got her pregnant.

Kankuro grinned to himself, 'He's so going down.'

"Well if you really must know, first I pulled her in for a lustful and passionate kiss, our tongues dancing together in our heated mouths. We then started up a game of marco pollo with our moans, she'd moan, I'd answer, she'd moan, I'd answer, get it? She was such a turn on in that state. I couldn't help but drift my hands down her slim back to rest on her muscled thighs, groping and working her like a piece of dough. I was preparing for dinner." Sai stuck out his tongue and winked. Everyone was on the edge of their seats; being teenagers, they wanted to hear more. "Oh, I get hot thinking about her now."

"SAI YOU BASTARD!!" Sasuke jumped at him but was grabbed and jerked to the floor by Kankuro.

Kankuro gave Sai a deadly glare, 'Damn, he turned it around on me.' he thought to himself while trying to hold Sasuke down before he slaughtered Sai.

"Well Sasuke, she had no one to satisfy her, so I stepped in." Sai was at his best right now, shooting out dangerous and effective comments here and there.

"You stay away from her!" Sasuke's words were like venom, yet to Sai they sounded like a dare. A dare he was willing to accept.

"Oh but Sasuke, I could never leave the woman carrying my child." Sai gave him an appalled look and shook his head.

'Maybe we could still turn this back on him. Yeah, I got it!' Kankuro mentally high fived himself and pulled up the struggling Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke," Kankuro gave him the I-know-what-I'm-doing-look and continued, "Sai's right, you know. He could never leave his baby. So let's just leave him alone and go check on Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari." He gave Sasuke another look saying, 'play along, I've got a plan.'

"Yeah, okay Kankuro, I wouldn't want to waste my time with him anyways." Sasuke replied pulling out of Kankuro's grasp and walking up Sakura's stairs, clearly playing along.

"Pregnant?!? PREGNANT?!? What will Temari say?" Ino was still on her questioning rampage, pulling at her hair and making her eyes go wide. Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba simply sat and watched the show before their eyes. They were quite surprised at first as well, but they weren't as gullible as Ino. They knew it was all a lie, they just didn't know why and decided to play along.

* * *

"So Kankuro, what else are you planning on doing before you tell me it was part of your plan?" Sasuke asked when they were farther up the hallway, out of ears reach. 

"What're you talking about?" Kankuro asked, stopping so he could clear up Sasuke's questions.

"You asked how Sai got Sakura pregnant and I believed it was true because you didn't tell me you were making that up." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, sorry about that. It just popped out of no where in my head and I didn't have time to tell you before hand. Anyways, Sai thinks he's won once again, but we're going to throw him for a loop. First of all, let's go get the girls and meet with everyone back in the living room. I think it's about time for us to choose the 'really embarrassing' things for the losers of our game to do." Kankuro chuckled, "You in?"

"Are you kidding? Anything to get back at that bastard." With that said Kankuro and Sasuke headed up to Sakura's room at the end of the hallway.

"I don't hear anything, should we just go in?" Kankuro asked, then looked down to see Sasuke shrugging. "Okay then." He twisted the knob and the door creaked open to reveal a blood splattered room.

"What the hell?!?" Kankuro gasped as he looked around the room to see Sakura, Tenten, and Temari laying on the ground with little slots of blood all over their clothes and all around them.

Sakura was draped across her bed laying flat on her stomach, Tenten was balled up in the corner of the room knocked out with her head resting against the wall, while Temari was sprawled out across the middle of the floor.

"I think they're dead." Kankuro whispered hunching down a little glancing over at Sasuke.

"They're breathing you dumbass, look, you can tell." Sasuke whispered back just as gently and started to ease his way into the room quietly.

"What happened to them then, and where's Hinata?" Kankuro questioned in a hushed tone.

"Guys? What's taking you so--Oh my god! They're dead!" Naruto screamed loud enough for the rest of the house to hear.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke shot a glare and tried to hush him while making his way next to Sakura on the bed.

After a few milla-seconds they could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs, and then everyone rushed to the door.

_Click._

_Flash._

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE DEAD!" Ino bawled and reached out for them dramatically.

"Would you guys STOP doing that?" Sasuke grumbled and reached out to shake Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh my head." Temari started to twitch a little and then eventually sat up, only to fall back down. "Motrin, pain killers, morphine, anything." She groaned and held her sore head.

"TEMARI!! Your alive!" Ino screamed, again, and ran to her side.

"Stop screaming woman!" Shikamaru snapped at her, "Now I need morphine."

"You don't need morphine for a headache, take motrin or advil." Neji pointed out and leaned against the opening of the door.

_Thump._

"Tenten?" Naruto slowly and cautiously walked over to her crumpled up body which just fell from a sitting position to laying on the floor.

"I SAID 5 MORE MINUTES!" She jumped up and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "5 MINUTES MEANS 5 MINUTES! NOT 2, 3, OR 4!!" She then let go and limply fell to the ground, sleeping peacefully once again.

Everyone jumped at her outburst and stood back, watching Naruto get shook around like a rag doll.

As soon as she let go of him he ran behind Kankuro who was near the door.

"God! I hate when she does that!" A voice came from behind Shikamaru, and everyone turned to see Neji grasping onto the back of his shirt and ducking down.

"She does that often?" Shikamaru smirked and laughed at the thought of her doing that all the time.

Sasuke now backed up away from Sakura, back against the wall.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke? Wake her up." Kankuro urged him to go.

"Yeah right. I'm not sure if she's like Tenten or not, so I'm not sure if I'll get beat up if I try and wake her, you do it." Sasuke leaned closer against the wall, and further from Sakura.

"Mmmmh." A strained moan escaped Sakura's lips and everyone stayed silent. "Mmh, god my head hurts." Sakura sat up slowly holding her head. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her, "What?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Kankuro answered for them all and let out the deep breathe he'd unknowingly been holding.

"Sakura, what happened in here?" Neji walked over to her and glanced at all the blood around the room. "And whose blood is this?"

"What? Blood?" Sakura's eyebrows knitted and she looked around the room, "Oh! No that's ketchup." She answered with a smile.

"Ketchup? Well then why is there ketchup everywhere? And where's Hinata?" Shikamaru asked stepping in.

"Oh, where did she go? When I find her I'm gonna take that bat and beat the--" Sakura was interrupted…

_Creak._

She glanced over to her large closet door that was slowly opening.

"Eek!" Ino jumped up and ran to cower next to Shikamaru. She had been the one closest to the closet and she's seen her share of scary movies.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked pulling the closet door all the way open to reveal Hinata holding a bottle of ketchup and a baseball bat.

"Uhm, h-hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata sheepishly stepped out of the closet.

"Hinata! Look at my room!" Sakura hollered and pointed around her room.

"S-sorry Sakura." Hinata drooped her head not looking her in the eye.

"Oh, it's okay Hinata." Sakura felt bad for her, she did it for a good cause…sort of.

"Okay, what exactly is going on?" Kiba busted out not being able to contain himself.

"Oh, well while Sakura and I came in here to 'talk' we saw a giant creepy spider crawling on the floor, and it was huge! Like the size of both of my hands put together!" Tenten explained, widening her eyes for emphasis.

"It was not that big Tenten." Temari stated dully, still lying on the floor.

"Since when were you awake?" Neji asked directing his question towards Tenten, but asking more to himself.

"Whatever Temari. Anyways, so it was huge, and that's the point. So when Sakura and I screamed it was because of the spider, cause it's only natural to scream when you see one, even if it's not even near you. So then we started to run around to try and dodge it, it was like as fast as lighting!" Tenten threw up her hands.

"It was walking slower than my grandma Tenten."

"Whatever Temari. Anyways, so that's when Hinata and Temari walked in. They both saw the spider and joined in on our 'running away from the lightning fast giant spider' escapade."

"What's escapade mean?"

"Dobe."

"No it doesn't!"

"Akhem! As I was saying, so then Hinata and Temari joined in. Then while we were running Sakura accidentally stepped on a ketchup bottle, slipped, and fell. That caused her face to be INCHES away from the spider! She started to scream again so I did the first thing that came to mind…I picked up the ketchup bottle and started to squirt it at the spider. I missed though." Tenten looked down with a shameful look on her face.

"Hence the ketchup on the walls, ceiling, and people."

"Whatever Temari! Anyways, so then Hinata decided to try and help me destroy the spider by picking up a base ball bat that was lying against Sakura's wall and trying to beat it with it. That giant spider was fast though! Sakura jumped up cause the spider ran up her face and onto her head, so Hinata tried to get It for her and ended up hitting Sakura in the head with the bat. The spider and Sakura fell to the floor. That's when it came after me. While I was dodging it Temari placed Sakura on the bed, out of harms way. That's when the spider cornered me, and had me right where it wanted me. Instead of that one getting me another one fell from the ceiling and landed on my head, causing Hinata to hit me an knock me out too. Then whatever else took place…I don't know how it happened." Tenten finished with a bow.

"Over half of that was exaggerated."

"Whatever Temari!"

"God that was the longest story ever!" Sai complained and leaned against the wall.

"Wait, does that mean the super lightning fast giant spiders are still alive?" Ino gasped and looked around the room.

"No, After I accidentally hit Tenten on the head with the bat they went in Temari's direction, so I tried to run to her safety, but I tripped, hitting her on the head as well. When she fell she crushed both spiders under her, so then I decided to hide in Sakura's closet until rescue came." Hinata finished her MUCH shorter story with slight embarrassment.

"So youthful!" Lee proclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Sai asked the half asleep 'green beast.'

"Sleeping, I woke up in the kitchen and came up here to where the noise was coming from." Lee answered shrugging his shoulders and not being goofy for once. It's the sleep.

"Okay, well let's go down stairs and get morphine!" Temari cheered and stood up.

"Motrin! MOTRIN!" Neji clarified as they all left the ketchup covered room.

* * *

******You like un? Sorry it's so much shorter than usual, but I'm running out of time before bed and I wanted to post this for you guys now yeah! Sorry if this had to much randomness and pointlessness, please tell me if it needs to be changed a little cause I'll take it into consideration if enough people don't like it un. But I'd never change to much, cause that's just the way I right yeah. **

******Plum-- It's snowing un!**

******Gaara-- What's snow?**

******Plum-- Oh wow, only the coolest stuff ever un! Well actually I only like it when it gets me out of school, but all the same un!**

******Gaara-- You user!**

******Plum-- It's only snow yeah.**

******Gaara-- I thought I knew you better than that.**

******Plum-- But it's just snow un.**

******Gaara-- It's not just about the snow anymore, NOT JUST THE SNOW!**

******Plum-- I'm lost, what're you mad about un?**

******Gaara-- NOT JUST THE SNOW!!**

******Plum-- I know but--**

******Gaara-- NOT JUST THE SNOW!! NOT JUST THE SNOW!!**

******Plum-- Oooooookay un! **

******Shika-- Reviews un!**

******Plum-- Yays, I'm starting an 'un-ing' revolution un!**

******Please review yeah!**


	16. Authors note, yeah!

**Yo! I'm soooooo sooooo sorry for my chapter not being up yet un!! A lot has been going on lately and it's difficult to get in the right mood to write my stories yeah. **

**I know this is an excuse many people use too, but please understand that I'm being completely serious un. I know it's Christmas break and all and I should have tons of time to write me chapters, but I can't just write my stories when they would turn out like crap cause I'm not in the right mood yeah. I've been uber depressed lately and it sucks…especially cause I think it's a stupid reason to be depressed…but whatever. It's all about a guy, and that's and extremely humongously enormous stupid reason to be depressed, but guys suck un! So I promise that I WILL have up my next chapter sometime this week yeah! I'm going to force myself to not be depressed if I have too un! I know, I'll get a lot of coffee, some of my crack cookies (doesn't really have crack, but you tend to act like your on it when you eat them .), and lot's of other sugar and that should make me in the perfect mood to write my story yeah! Haha, okay well I just wanted to apologize to all of you and let you know my chapter WILL be up a.s.a.p un! Okay, well I hope you all had a good Christmas, and do something fun tonight for new years, kay?!? Happy New Year un!**

** ---Plum---**


	17. My house is your house, yeah!

**Yo! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait un! I'm terribly sorry, really I am yeah. I let things get at me and I wasn't really in the mood to write, plus I got grounded (I'm really good at that v.v ) and plus the holidays un. So I'm so so sorry, I am I am yeah!**

**I don't really like this chapter very much, but I HAD to get something out, or I'd lose all my readers yeah! So enough of my babbling, to thee story un!**

**Plum-- ITAHOIHAFKFJ…un**

**Shika-- What was that?**

**Plum-- A distress call…un**

**Shika-- What's wrong?**

**Plum-- This chapter was so stressful to write, I've been sitting in this chair for FOUR hours writing this T.T un **

**Shika-- Your loosing your flow**

**Plum-- T.T I know I know un**

**Shika-- That's not good**

**Plum--…I said I know un…**

**Shika-- Not good at all**

**Plum-- Enough Shika…your gonna make me pop a vein un **

**Shika-- That only happens in manga stories .**

**Plum-- That's just how aggravated your making me…I'm getting so aggravated it'll be possible for me to pop a vein…and perhaps I'll be able to sweat drop one day un**

**Shika-- I'm sorry to burst your bubble but it's not scientifically possible for you to do it…**

**Plum-- You just popped it, BOOM BOOM BOOM UN! Take that…**

**Shika-- NO NO NO! MY CLOUDS!**

**Plum-- Teehee…I'm feeling lightheaded un…**

**Sakura-- Oh don't worry, it's like that everyone's first time popping a vein, you'll get used to it…**

**Plum-- Oh, pretty flying birdies, I wanna fly too…un**

**Deidara-- AHH! GET OF MY BIRD UN!**

**Plum-- BIRDIE UN!**

**Deidara-- GET OFF UN!**

**Plum-- NO UN!**

**Tenten-- BATTLE OF THE 'UN'S'!**

**Shika-- Plum doesn't own Naruto, but she does own the discovery of cloud killing sniff sniff**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

"Gaaah! Lee?! What. Happened. To. My. KITCHEN?!?" Sakura squealed as she stared in disbelief at her displaced cooking area.

Lee, still half asleep, shrugged and looked at the mess blankly "I tripped over a fricken rubber hammer when I got up to go upstairs. Where the hell that came from…I don't know."

"You Lee…You." Everyone shook their heads remembering the 'squeak'.

Tenten and Neji glanced at each other and then put their hands against Lee's forehead, glanced at each other again and then stood in silence receiving strange looks.

"What?" Tenten asked looking to her friends.

"That was out of know where…do you think he's sick?" Ino asked her cocking her head to the side.

"Hm? Oh that, well that was the second sentence he's said all day without the word youthful, youthfully, or youthfulness in it." Tenten pointed out obtaining agreeing mumbles from everyone else.

"That's true."

"Maybe he is sick."

"No, he'll be sick once he starts wearing blue, but right now he's just got side affects of a cold or something." Neji reassured.

"Oh…maybe he needs morphine." Ino suggested and tiptoed across the mess in Sakura's kitchen to the cabinets.

"I give up." Neji sighed blankly walking over to the cabinets nudging Ino out of the way and grabbing a bottle of motrin. "THIS is what you need. Motrin. Mooo-trin." He then tossed it over to Temari who took two pills then passed some to Sakura, Tenten, and Lee.

"Okay, that's enough you pill poppers, let's go to the living room and discuss a few things." Kankuro butted in pushing them out the kitchen door.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Sakura your keeping the baby right?" Ino spun and looked at Sakura who had to double-take on her question.

Kankuro deadpanned and fell to the ground NOT expecting that question while the rest of the guys tried muffling their laughter.

All except for Sai that is, who looked over at Ino nervously, he couldn't just burst out and change the subject cause then he'd seem suspicious.

"What?" Sakura asked having no clue what she was talking about.

"You know, yours and Sai's baby, are you going to keep it?" Ino shot a look showing that question should have been obvious placing her hands on her hips.

"M-mine and S-SAI'S B-BABY?!?" Sakura managed to squeak out.

"SAKURA'S AND WHOSE?" Temari thundered and shot her head in Sai's direction drawing all the attention to her.

"T-temari, it's not true, Kankuro made it up…and I just played along…" Sai just drifted his sentence off, not really knowing what to say to make him seem innocent.

"KANKURO?!?" The line of fire was now set on him as Temari's piercing gaze targeted his frightened face.

"W-woah! W-wait a minute there! I have a good reason! Sai's the one who decided to play along anyways!" Kankuro shouted pointing an accusing finger towards Sai trying to save his own butt.

"Wait a minute. So Sakura _isn't _pregnant then?" Ino asked totally lost.

"No, I'm not pregnant Ino. I'm just as innocent as everyone else in this one. What the heck is going on?" Sakura asked shooting glares from Sai to Kankuro crossing her arms demandingly.

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?" Temari asked taking up the same position as Sakura.

Everyone else took their seats snacking away on some popcorn that Naruto took the liberty of making for their after breakfast halftime show.

"Okay, well…Kankuro asked me how I got Sakura pregnant, and I decided to play along cause I didn't want to get caught in his little game. So I decided to turn it around on him and make his plan backfire." Sai made a face at Kankuro who just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Wait, what game?" Tenten asked squeezing her way into the argument.

"Long story." Sasuke stated blankly crossing his arms.

"Your involved now too?" Sakura huffed throwing her arms up. "Well, we've got time." Sakura grumbled making herself comfortable on the floor ready for this 'long story'.

"Not exactly, I think it's about time I should be leaving." Sai grinned his 'I'm-getting-my-ass-out-of-her-smile' and made to get up.

"Woah woah! What am I supposed to do about the mess?!? My room and kitchen are destroyed!" Sakura exclaimed wide mouthed as everyone exchanged glances.

"Well in that case I think I hear my mom calling. She probably wants to apologize for kicking me out, how nice of her. I really should go give her a hug now." Kiba smiled as stars of adoration gleamed in his eyes. He got up and started on his way to the door.

"Wha--?"

"Yup, Gai sensei and I are supposed to train today. Don't want to be late." Lee jumped up after Kiba.

"Uh, yeah same here. Right Neji?" Tenten sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she pulled Neji along with her to the door.

"I'd love to stay Sakura-Chan, but your all out of ramen." Naruto bolted up after his lame excuse running to put on his shoes with the others.

"Can't you hear? The clouds are calling my name." Shikamaru replied lazily and scooted his way over to the door.

"I've, uh, got to work at the shop today." Ino walked off too leaving Sakura wide mouthed still.

"Well, I have to go speak to Tsunade so I should go home and change to look presentable." Temari grinned and gave a short wave goodbye.

"Oh, well I could never let my dear sister walk home all alone in the, uh, daytime? Yeah, okay so bye." Kankuro walked to put on his shoes as well leaving Sasuke, Sai, and Hinata.

Hinata chose that the perfect time to mumble something incoherent and walk away shyly. Leaving Sakura scowling more and more each time someone else decided to leave.

She turned her head slowly daring Sasuke to get up and leave. Luckily for him, her glares never fazed him. He just got up not saying anything.

She glanced around the room face contorted from making mean faces so much and laid her eyes upon Sai. He sat there uncomfortably not knowing how to dismiss himself.

That's when Kankuro shuffled back into the room over to Sai and looked at Sakura "I, uh, forgot this." He grabbed Sai and dragged him out of the room over to the door where everyone was saying their goodbyes to each other.

Sakura glared at them, and watched as Kiba opened the door only to close it again, shake his head, and open it again, but then close it again.

"Uh Kiba? Are you okay?" Tenten asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uhm, no…no not really." He stated blankly and opened the door and pointed outside for everyone else to see.

Everyone peeked out the door…then all their faces fell and Kiba slowly closed the door.

That's when Naruto found that the perfect time to shuffle his feet over to Sakura. "Sakura?"

She knitted her eyebrows together and looked up at his embarrassed face. "Yes?" She asked skeptically.

"I-I think we'll be staying, a little longer." He grinned and rubbed the back up his head as everyone else started taking off their shoes.

"Why are you all acting so calm and odd?" Sakura questioned with a huff and stood walking over to her door. She opened and looked outside.

He mouth gaped at her eyes took in the mess. Trees were on their side and in the middle of the street where they shouldn't be while houses were torn apart and there wasn't a person to be seen in sight.

"Great. Just great." Sakura slammed her door shut and looked at the others who were making there way back to the living room.

"Looks like Konoha was evacuated due to the storm. We were too busy searching for Neji for us to hear anything I'm guessing." Sakura sighed walking over to them.

"The weather still doesn't look all that great, so they probably won't be back to rebuild the torn apart houses for a while. I guess we're just lucky your house wasn't touched." Temari huffed plopping down on the couch.

"So what now?" Naruto asked always looking for fun.

"Well, me and Sasuke always have those embarrassing and crazy things for you guys to do since we won." Kankuro grinned evilly rubbing his hands together.

"Okay fine, I'd rather get this over with anyways." Tenten scoffed folding her arms in disgust.

"So what've you got in store for us?" Kiba asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hah, wouldn't you like to know!" Kankuro burst out pointing at him.

"Uh, yeah?" Kiba looked at him confused.

"Oh, well so would I." Kankuro blushed and scratched the back of his head grinning stupidly.

"Ugh, you haven't thought of anything yet?" Ino threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face.

"Give us five minutes!" Kankuro jumped up and dragged Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Okay, here we go, what have we got planed for them?" Kankuro asked Sasuke once they got in there.

He just shrugged and looked back at him. " Huh? Fine let's think. Okay, well we have Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Neji and Lee." Kankuro replied counting everyone as he went.

Sasuke just nodded listening to him.

"Okay, so let's see, what can we make them do?" Kankuro and Sasuke started on their brainstorming of five minutes and entered the living room once again.

Kankuro grinned and pointed to Ino, "Your first."

Ino rolled her eyes then laughed " The pretty girl always goes first."

"Then how come I'm not going?" Temari sneered at Ino's cold stare.

"Anyways, Ino you must--"

* * *

**Okay, so was it okay un? Did I deliver it well? Whatever that's supposed to mean yeah. Sorry it's not very long either, but i did what i could un. okay well I promise the next chapter will be up sooner un.**

**Plum-- Ow…un.**

**Ino-- What happened to you?**

**Plum-- I got attacked by a crazy blonde with exploding birds un. **

**Ino-- Oh, maybe if everyone reviews it'll make you feel better…**

**Plum-- Ino, I have to say that's best idea you've gotten so far yeah. **

**Ino-- Wooh! So review review review please!**

**Plum-- What she said un…**

**Please review, yeah!**


	18. Exposing the secrets, yeah!

**Yo! Gah! It's been too long un! I'm incredibly sorry yeah! Simply put, I got grounded from the computer for 2 weeks cause of bad grades and during that time my **_**lovely **_**little brother got our computer a crap load of viruses that make advertisements pop up every 5 fricken seconds and slow down my computer OH SO MUCH UN! So yes, I had basically a 4 week vacation away from the computer, if that's what you want to call it un. For me though, it was like 4 week prison without my computer, I was oh so sad yeah. But now that I've got ideas and time, I'll be updating both stories un! Okay, so on with it yeah!**

**Plum-- Torture, pure torture un!**

**Ino-- Totally, it's been like, forever.**

**Plum-- agreed yeah. **

**Naruto-- but now your back! BELIEVE IT!**

**Ino-- uhg, brb. Br break.**

**Plum-- kk un**

**(minutes later)**

**Ino-- kk back. Omg, I like totally almost peed my pants**

**Plum-- lol un**

**Naruto-- Ah! IM'ing talk! Let me try. I-m-h-u-n-g-r-y.**

**Plum-- uhm, we're not spelling Naruto…un…**

**Ino-- Lol, what a dobe**

**Plum-- okay, well ttyl un!**

**Ino-- Yea, ttyl**

**Naruto-- B-Y-E!**

**Ino-- Idiot, oh Plum totally doesn't own Naruto!**

**Naruto-- B-E-L-I-E-V-E-I-T!**

**Enjoy, yeah!**

* * *

_Recap: _

_Kankuro grinned and pointed to Ino, "Your first."_

_Ino rolled her eyes then laughed " The pretty girl always goes first."_

"_Then how come I'm not going?" Temari sneered at Ino's cold stare._

"_Anyways, Ino you must--"_

* * *

Kankuro suddenly stopped not saying anything at all with his index finger pointed straight up. 

"Uh, Kankuro? You…okay?" Tenten questioned furrowing her brows.

"Yes! Okay, do we have two rubber hammers around?" He suddenly asked making everyone jump a little.

"Uhm, well we do have these two over here by the _now_ broken tree where Ino basically tackled us earlier." Sakura glared grabbing the two hammers and throwing them over to Kankuro.

"Perfect! Okay Ino, take these, wave them above your head in an unruly manner and run around the room screaming 'Shikalakalakaloo!'." Kankuro exclaimed handing the hammers out to Ino who sat looking at him oddly.

"Dejavu." Shikamaru shuddered and sat further back in the couch.

"What the--? But I already did this!" Ino complained snatching the rubber squeaks away from him.

Kankuro held up his index finger to state his point, "My point exactly. You already embarrass yourself enough. Leaving nothing for us to make you do, except for the stuff you've already done." Kankuro finished with a full out grin.

"Kankuro!!" Ino screeched while the rest of the room found this the perfect time to break out in laughter.

"Come on Ino, you have to do it." Tenten chided in trying to subside her giggles.

"Yeah, it's not that bad Ino. We could always make you drink out of the toilet bowl or something." Kankuro suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"OMG! Ew Ew! Disgusting. Fine I'll do it, I'll do it." Ino huffed and then grabbed her hammers and waved them about just as she did previously that morning.

_Click._

_Flash._

Shikamaru secretly shuddered and covered his ears humming to himself. Ino had scarred him for life. He shall never look at rubber hammers the same way again. Where as everyone else simply couldn't contain their heaving laughs.

All except for Neji and Sasuke of course. They kept their stick-up-the-ass-faces as blank as ever.

"Okay-hehheh- Ino…that's-hahaa-e-haha-nough." Kankuro gave Ino her command to stop and she did just that. Adding a little slap to the back of Kankuro's head for emphasis of a personal touch.

She hated when people laughed at her, so just to show her anger she took both rubber hammers in her hand and whipped them at the wall, only to have them bounce right back and whack her in the face. "Ooof!"

"AHAAHAA! See what I mean?? We don't have to do anything! She embarrasses herself well enough without our help. Hahah!" Kankuro busted out clearly amused with Ino's actions.

"Shut up fag-face! Do the next dare already." Ino grumbled and made her way over to regain her spot next to Shikamaru on the couch.

"Right right. Okay well, Lee step right up." Kankuro called and waved to him.

Lee bounced up immediately ready for this 'challenge'.

"We dare you, Lee, to…do…something…incredibly…odd and, weird. Are you ready?" Kankuro asked seriously trying to keep a straight face.

"Yosh! I am youthfully ready Kankuro!" Lee gleamed, a little to energetic for everyone's wanting.

"Okay then. Lee, you have too…eat…a jelly filled donut." Kankuro leaned back crossing his arms in pleased manner.

"What?!? He has to eat a FRICKEN donut?? While I had to do that?!?" Ino asked hysterically.

"Yes, that is exactly what he has to do." Sasuke answered finally stepping in.

"NO! Do. NOT. Let. Him. Have. That. Do-nut." Tenten and Neji cried out in unison staring right at Kankuro and Lee.

"And why is that?" Sai questioned wanting to know the reason for their outburst.

"Because, bad things happen when Lee has that drug." Tenten shuddered and her face contorted to an emotion of fear while Neji rubbed her shoulders saying things along the lines of, 'It's okay.' 'It was a long time ago Tenten.' and 'Everything will be okay.'

"What…are you talking about?" Sakura was a little creeped out by there odd behavior.

"Just, whatever you do…******do not **give him that donut to eat." Neji answered for Tenten staring at the donut residing in Sasuke's hand.

"Heh, well I think we ******should** give it to him." Sai taunted and chuckled evilly.

"No! Do not give him that weapon of destruction!!" Tenten screamed and tried to run for the donut.

"Stop her!" Sai screamed as he pounced at her and caught her arm while everyone else jumped up to hold her and Neji down.

"Give it to him! Now Sasuke! Now!" Ino screamed struggling to keep a hold of Neji's arm.

Sasuke quickly gave it to Lee who had it inching towards his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tenten trying to reach out for it, but she was too late.

"Mmm, strawberry!" Lee chirped chewing on the jelly filled donut.

"That's it Neji, you know what we've got to do." Tenten turned her head to look him in the eye. He stayed silent, but they both nodded to each other in an understanding.

Everyone got off of them and Neji and Tenten immediately ran to the kitchen and a few other places.

They came back in time to see Lee shoving the last of the donut into his mouth.

"Grab him!" Tenten shouted to Neji who flew at Lee and tackled him to the ground.

Tenten followed behind him with lots of duck tape and thick rope.

"What are you guys doing?!" Sakura screeched and leapt up to save her friend, but Kiba grabbed her and held her back.

After about five minutes of struggling and fighting Lee wound up in the corner with his hands and feet tied and duck tape on his mouth and everywhere else.

"Honestly, was it really necessary to put the duck tape everywhere? It's not doing much." Temari asked raising her eyebrows at Neji and Tenten who now sat resting on the couch breathing heavily. It was hard work to get Lee like that.

Tenten smirked and held out her hand, palm facing up, "On the contrary Temari, It's doing an awful lot. It is currently sticking firmly to Lee's skin, making it all the more fun to pull off in the end." She smiled sweetly and let her hand drop.

"But it's even on his eyebrows." Hinata added in quietly.

"Just think of it as a quick and easy wax." Neji huffed out looking tired.

"Quick and painful wax you mean." Sakura corrected.

"All the same." Tenten chuckled evilly.

_Click. _

_Flash._

"Why did you do that to him anyways?" Sai questioned looking Lee up and down. He was struggling against the ropes and tape in a humorous and interesting way.

"Because, when Lee eats sugar it's like a drug to him. He does…unthinkable things. Horrible things." Tenten shuddered once again, glad she got to him before the sugar did.

"Okay, well I think those are enough of the dares for now. We'll do the rest later." Kankuro yawned sitting down on the chair.

"Kankuro you look tired. Did Sasuke wear you out last night?" Sai asked grinning with pleasure, glad that his torturing could resume.

"Har har Sai. Your such a jackass. We did nothing of the sort." Kankuro growled and watched as Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Well it would only make sense. Sasuke is gay after all." Ino agreed with a serious look.

"Okay! I've had enough of this. I am NOT gay. You hear? NOT gay." Sasuke explained stepping out to the middle of the living room.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sai smirked knowing Sasuke would never let Sakura find out about him reading her diary.

"No Sai. I'm sick of being your little puppet." Sasuke growled at him giving a glare worth while.

Sai looked a little surprised, but only a little, "I just might have to tell Sakura what I caught you doing if you continue to deny your gayness."

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked, suddenly curious as to what was going on.

"Okay, Sakura I'll tell you myself. Sai was holding this against me so I had to do whatever he said or he'd tell you what I did." Sasuke started explaining to his confused friends.

"Holding what against you?" Sakura asked, egging him on to tell more.

'_Well, here it goes.' _Sasuke thought to himself taking a deep breathe.

"He caught me reading your diary."

"You WHAT?! Sasuke! I can't believe you would do something like that, god, sometimes i really can't believe you!" Sakura screamed out of frustration and stomped off to her room.

"Smooth move." Kiba snapped at him and made to follow Sakura but was stopped by none other than Sasuke.

"No, I need to talk to her." Sasuke sighed out and stepped up the stairs to Sakura's room.

Kiba watched Sasuke all the way till he was out of sight down the hallway. "That jackass." Kiba growled and gruffly sat on the couch.

"Oh, so does this mean we don't get lunch?" Naruto asked skittishly.

"Naruto! Honestly is food ALL you ever think about?" Temari's hand was greeted with the back of Naruto's head swiftly and he fell face forward on the floor.

"Oh boy, now Naruto's gonna need some morphine. We're gonna run out fast." Ino huffed and shook her head.

"I give up. I simply give up." Neji smacked his forehead, sinking into the couch.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to put up with much more this." Temari grumbled recalling past events in her head.

"No kidding. And who knows how long we'll all be stuck here together." Sai echoed her grumbled with a complaint of his own.

"Quit complaining. We'll have tons of fun as long as we keep things interesting." Kankuro tried cheering everyone up, succeeding a little.

"Yeah, I'm excited! This is the most time I've gotten to spend with my friends in a long time!" Naruto grinned stupidly making everyone laugh lightly.

"Hm, well I guess ninjas lives aren't all that long. We might as well enjoy our time together while we can." Tenten looked to all of her friends in the room and smirked, "After all, how could I ever live without you idiots to make me laugh?"

"Hn, thanks." Neji smirked, actually moving his face in some way for the first time that day.

* * *

******Sakura's room**

Sasuke walked up to her door and knocked lightly.

"What?!" Sakura snapped from the inside of the locked room.

"Can I, talk to you?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to face her at the moment, but he knew he had to take care of this.

'_On the bright side, at least she doesn't think I'm gay anymore.'_ Sasuke mentally smirked at the thought. Now that that was all over it was quite amusing.

"Go away." Sakura grumbled not opening or unlocking the door.

"No, I need to talk to you." Sasuke fought back holding a fist to the door.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, so just leave." Sakura huffed.

"You know, sometimes your just so annoying. Just open the door." Sasuke growled getting irritated that she wouldn't open the door when he was trying to talk to her.

"Oh, so now I'm annoying huh? You really are a bastard."

"Sakura! I didn't mean It like that. Just let me talk to you, if only for a minute."

"Fine, but only a minute." Sasuke could hear her stand up and walk to the door.

'_Okay, this is it. Only a minute to reason with her. I've gotta do something clever.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he heard the door click.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a pissed off Sakura. "Well?"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by both of her arms immediately and smashed his lips down on hers leaving her wide eyed and motionless.

She couldn't even think, she was in a moment of bliss, leading to her uncontiously follow his lead and press into him with a kiss of her own.

Sasuke felt her acceptance and smirked on her lips, snaking one hand up to get a possessive grip on her hair and a another on her back to get their bodies as close as he could.

Gently, he tugged on her hair making her head dip backwards, allowing him full access to her pressing lips, letting him kiss her with as much breathing capacity would let him. He gently ravished her mouth while he massaged her pink locks with his calloused hand, letting himself actually feel close to someone for the first time, in a long time.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, only to face glazed over emerald orbs staring back at him in disbelief. He smiled slightly at her questionable stare and decided this the best time to flee before she came out of her daze.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and stepped back a little only to move cheek to cheek letting him whisper in her ear a simple, "Sorry."

He stepped back and gave her one more quick kiss. Then calmly walked out of the room, leaving a completely shocked and confused cherry blossom all to herself.

* * *

******Wooh! Sorry, I don't think this chapter was the best, but I was writing it while I was extremely tired un. Writing while tired it not a good idea yeah. So since I'm still writing, and I'm still tired, I'm going to make this quick and get to bed un! Oh, sorry if that wasn't the best kiss scene ever, but i do hope my sakuraXsasuke fans were pleased un .! Well even though it's not my best chapter I do hope you liked it yeah. Please review un! I LOVE reviews yeah!**

******Lee-- Mmmffmffm!**

******Plum-- Duck tape and rope, always comes in handy when babysitting a brother or sister un. **

******Ino-- You really use it?**

******Plum-- No, but I'd like to un.**

******Ino--Oh, okay, I was scared of you for a moment.**

******Plum-- Yeah yeah un. **

******Ino--Well please review!**

******Plum--What she said yeah.**

******Please review, yeah! **


	19. I won't waste your time, yeah!

**SEMI-IMPORTANT-AUTHOR-NOTE**

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!! I know I know, your all thinking "let's shoot her…" but may I remind you that you'll NEVER get an updated chapter for any of my stories ever again if you do that…XD So hahaha, just put the dangerous looking keyboards down in a mature manner. Anyways, author note:**

**I'M GETTING A LAPTOP SOME TIME THIS WEEK!! Let's all cheer now! Cause I have a computer to write my chapters on but my one and only (lame) excuse for not writing is no inspiration or ideas. My computer used to be upstairs in my loft where it was nice and sunny and now I use my dads which is in his office where there is no sun ;; and I feel DEPRESSED! I just can't write in here. SO, I PROMISE to update A.S.A.P cause the latest I should get my laptop is the beginning of next week. I'll be able to go where ever I want that makes me feel able to write. Yays right? **

**So give me a second chance on these stories, please yeah?**

_**I sowwy!! **_

_Plum _


End file.
